Psychotic
by WitChan
Summary: After a genocide that was made from them last year, Fennel and Bianca continues their main obsession. Mixed with Horror, Crime, Humor, Angst, and Tragedy.
1. The escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Note: The ideas of this story constantly pops inside my head, so I'm going to write it anyway.

Warning: What you're about to witness is a lot of graphic violet images and so on at future chapters. Don't read if you're totally offended.

Chapter 1

In an insane asylum, two women named Bianca and Fennel was locked in a cell. A year ago, the two committed mass genocide and was put in an insane asylum. What made them put themselves in a place like this was an obsession of murder, after the way they killed their relatives. The two suffered family issues in the past and the year that the genocide happened, before that, happened again, when both of their relatives made fun of them again. The two have had it and decide to kill their relatives one at a time. They'd killed the relatives of Bianca's and then Fennel's. After that, they committed more genocides before the state of New York put them here.

Right now, the two was thinking of a way to escape. They've tried several attempts but each failed. "Hmm... what can we do to escape, Fennel?" Bianca asked. "I don't know, Bianca." Fennel replied. "I mean, we've tried several attempts but failed most of them, especially the part where we just waltz out of the exit, before the employees shot us on the neck with freaking dots."

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid, as a matter of fact." "It was, though. But anyway, we should keep thinking and thinking over again. How can we get the hell out of here?" Fennel continued to think until a lightbulb appeared on her head. "I got it. We should try that attempt I mentioned weeks ago." "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. We're not going to do it. Like I said before, our fellow immates would kill us if it we do it, as well as each other." "Oh, come on, sweetie. They're not capable of handling us. My plan will work. You can trust me on this time." Well... ok, then. But I swear, if I'm nearly dead, I'm going to kill you myself before the immates can do anything to you."

"That's a deal. We can meet up in heaven or hell if my plan botches." Fennel said as she was getting ready to do her plan. "Ok... In a one, in a two, in a..." Fennel and Bianca began to pound the cell walls while screaming with random words, something that has to do with murder, attempted murder, second-degree murder, and the like. Other immates were doing the same thing all of a sudden on the same floor Bianca and Fennel were in. They were on the fifth floor, the highest floor in the building. With Fennel's continuation plan, the immates on the other floors followed the horrid echoes on the fifth floor.

On the third floor, a few employees were brutally assaulted by crazy immates. Then, they died. Up on the fifth floor, Bianca and Fennel stopped screaming and pounding at the same thing. "I hope to christ that one of the immates opened our cell door." Fennel said. "Be patient, Fennel. One of them will opened it." Bianca said. Fennel began to pound the cell doors while swearing at the same time. She was extremely impatient. "OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR, NOW!" Fennel screamed. Then, Bianca did the same thing. She wasn't very patient either. She wanted to get out of here badly.

The girls kept waiting and waiting as they were growing insane. Then finally, a random immate opened the cell door. He looked extremely psychotic. Bianca and Fennel got out of the door and then assaulted the immate. Fennel shoved her hand inside the immate's stomach. She grabbed his heart, before pulling it out. The immate died. More immates were heading towards Bianca and Fennel.

"Follow my lead, Bianca." Fennel said as she headed towards the imcoming immates. She quickly picked a piece of steel coming from the closet cell door. She stabbed an immate in the head and the another one in the testicles. Then, she got caught off guard by a tough looking immate after being grabbed on the throat. Bianca picked another piece of steel and then she stabbed the tough immate. She did it again and again while Fennel was gasping for a bit of air. Bianca was stabbing the guy multiple times. He was already dead when Bianca made the ninth stab.

Fennel grabbed Bianca, before Bianca could do anything else. "Damn, Bianca. We gotta escape for christ sake." "Yeah, sorry about that. I just hate to see the guy choking you like that." the girls headed north after their small conversation. While they were running, several employees appeared in Fennel and Bianca's eyes. The girls quickly jabbed them with their weapons, preventing the employees from darting them. Ironically, they were the same employees that darted the duo before.

After killing the employees, the girls continued to head north and then east. In that direction, they saw a few crazy immates murdering a few employees. Blood was everywhere. The girls looked at each and then charged at the murdering immates. Bianca stabbed one deeply in the eye while Fennel stabbed the other guy in the throat, instantly killing them. After that, the girls continued to walk further to escape.

Ignoring the broken elevators, the girls went downstairs. Then, a few SWAT officers appeared on the way. With a quick reaction, the girls threw their weapons at the SWAT members with perfect aim. The members died after the one-shot attack. Bianca and Fennel grabbed each weapon from the dead members. Along the way downstairs, more SWAT members appeared. Bianca and Fennel fired their assault rlfles at the SWAT members, killing them.

Then, tear gas appeared out of nowhere, blinding the girls as the smokescreen as it was getting heavy. Regardless of the smoke, the girls fired their shots straight at the SWAT members. Luckily, they killed most of them without getting shot. The girls continued their path to the first floor.

After reaching through the next few floors, the girls finally made it to the first one. They haven't encountered a SWAT member or an employee while going down. On the first floor, there were a lot of dead bodies. "Too bad we missed all the fun." Fennel said. "If we made it on time, I would've shot everybody in this room, in the head. Seriously, I would do it." "I know you would, Bianca. Hell, I'll do it too to get this shit over with. But enough talking. Let's get the fuck out of here before anyone else comes."

The girls were heading deeply to the exit. As they did, shots were being fired at them. Then, the firing stops right here as a SWAT member fired the last one. Fennel and Bianca looked at each other. Then, they looked at the stunned SWAT members again, before firing their shot at them. All of them died after the girls fired a lot of shots. The girls were lucky that the SWAT members had poor accuracy.

"Wow, how the fucking hell did these retards made it to the squad? They didn't even hit one of us!" "They're either rookies or they're probably afraid to face psychotic killers like us. Either way, we're lucky that we are still here. Let's go home and get rid of these fucking clothes. I hate wearing this shit." "Same thing."

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Aurea and Hilda

Chapter 2

Several days later...

The girls were heading out of Bianca's house (with no one there). Bianca had her ordinary clothes on. Fennel already had hers an hour earlier. Several days ago, the two escaped out of an insane asylum. It was all over the news after a survivor reported it to the autthorites. Right now, a lot of authorites and non-authorites are on a manhunt, trying to find and execute Bianca and Fennel. The reason for the early execution was that Bianca and Fennel were considered to be extremely dangerous.

"So, who do you want to kill first in this shit town?" Bianca asked Fennel." "Hmmm... since we're in it, let's say we kill Aurea and Hilda." "Oh, why haven't I thought about that? The stuff we did is scrambling through my head." "Well, focus on what we're about to do right now." Fennel said as she and Bianca headed north to Aurea's house. "Wait, stop." Fennel stopped while Bianca did the same. "Take a took." Fennel then pointed at Hilda's mom and Cedric entering inside Hilda's house. They were holding each other.

"Why is Cedric hanging out with Hilda's mother?" Bianca asked. "I'm not sure, but it looks like they're about to hit it off or something." "Wait, don't you think..." "It doesn't count, Bianca. It's kinda... wierd, that's all." "I know, but still... Even if Hilda and Aurea are going to get married, which they won't of course, some people will find it wierd." "Let's just kill Cedric and Hilda's mother first before we kill our old friends, ok?" "Ok, Fennel."

Instead of going to Aurea's house, they were heading to Hilda's house. Once they went near the windows, Fennel punched it with her fist, breaking it. Inside, Hilda's mother and Cedric got distracted in the room. They were about to do their thing. The girls broke inside the house. As Cedric and Hilda's mother came out of the room, they were heavily shocked to see Bianca and Fennel.

"H... how... did you guys break... out of the... insane asylum?" Hilda's mother asked as she was being afraid. Cedric was being afraid too. "Hmm... let's just I did a trick I was planning to make weeks ago." Fennel replied with an evil smirk on her face. She pulled her knife out of her pocket. "It was kinda hard for us to escape but it worked anyway." Bianca added. "Whatever... you guys do... please don't kill Aurea and Hilda... They're planning to have a wedding this week... They can't miss... their perfect opportunity to live together... as two wives..." Cedric said with fear.

"Awww... how cute... you want to protect your daughter and daughter-in-law..." Fennel said as she was taunting Cedric. "Weddings are a waste of time anyway. Most of them blow donkey balls." Bianca said. "But anyway, let's have fun, shall we?" Bianca and Fennel quickly charged at Cedric and Hilda's mom, who was trying to run inside the room and locked the door, but failed as the killers made it on time.

Fennel jabbed the innocent people with her knife. Bianca pulled her knife out of her knife and did the same. Hilda's mother and Cedric died before collapsing on the ground. "Damn, that easy. We need better better victims to fight back!" Bianca said. "I agree. Let's head over to Aurea's house so we can kill her and Hilda."

Fennel and Bianca got out of the house and headed straight to Aurea's. Once there, they break the windows and then crash inside depsite feeling the remaining glass they didn't break Aurea and Hilda were extremely surprised to see their old friends breaking in. The lovebirds just came from the kitchen after baking a dozen of fresh cookies. "Did you miss us, guys?" Fennel asked with an evil smirk on her face.

Aurea and Hilda didn't say anything. Their shock of silence annoyed the killers. "SHE SAID, "DID YOU MISS US?!" Bianca yelled. Still, Aurea and Hilda didn't say anything. "Ugh... I know how to let them speak. Aurea, Hilda, Fennel and I killed both of your parents a few minutes ago." "YOU DID WHAT?!" Hilda screamed as she was coming towards Fennel and Bianca and so was Aurea. Bianca pointed her knife at her old friends. "Wow, you two got a lot of balls coming towards us, huh?" "So bold and yet, stupid."

"You two sluts are going to pay for this!" Aurea yelled. She tried to punch Bianca, but Bianca countered with a stab on Aurea's stomach. Hilda couldn't do anything offense either as she was stabbed by Fennel in the throat, but not deep. "You... fucking... bitches..." Hilda said as a lot of blood was spilling out of her throat. She then collapsed and died. "I hope... you two... burn in hell!" Aurea said as she was dying. Finally, she did.

Fennel and Bianca noticed that there were cookies coming from the kitchen, after smelling the scent. "Man, am I hungry. Let's eat." "Yeah, let's eat." the girls headed to the kitchen to eat the cookies.

End of Chapter 2 


	3. Shauntal and Amanita

Chapter 3

Inside the kitchen, Fennel and Bianca were eating a dozen of cookies made from Aurea and Hilda. "Hmmm... these are so delicious..." "I agree, Fennel..." the two kept eating the cookies until they were all gone. They burped at the same time. "Excuse me..." the girls said in unison. They got out of the house. Bianca looked at Fennel. "So, who do you want to kill next?" "We can kill Amanita and Shauntal if they're still in Striaton City. After we kill them, we can kill everybody else in this freaking state and in New Jersey, especially the ones that we knew."

"Sounds like a great plan to me." "Of course it is, sweetie. We have no other options besides killing people. And remember, the whole world found out that we escaped so they're against us." "Does that mean the trainers in Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, and Sinnoh are against us too?" "Of course they are, including "you know what who I'm talking about"." "They're lucky that they're not the only ones the whole world are against. I can't wait to travel to Hoenn so we can kill those freaks." "Me too, sweetie. I mean, why would they... ugh... it's disgusting for christ sake. What they're doing is way worse than what we're doing right now. And yes, some people would agree. But anyway, let's do our job and rule this state before we can get to New Jersey."

After their conversation, the girls headed north. A person came up to the girls and then shierked in horror, realizing that he looked at Bianca and Fennel. "You're... you're..." the person was stuttering in fear. He turned around and ran but Fennel and Bianca caught him as quick as possible. The girls stabbed him repeatedly in the head, killing their newly victim. "Oh, that felt so fucking good." Bianca said. "It would've been better if he defended himself. Oh, wait. He tried to run away from us like a pussy. Never mind. Let's keep going."

Twenty-minutes later...

The girls made it to Striaton City. Before they got there, a few people spotted them and attempted to escape. The girls, however, killed two of them while the survivor escaped. Despite that, the girls didn't care. They want to face a better victim, that is if the police confronted them.

Bianca and Fennel stopped their tracks. They were seeing Amanita and Shauntal heading to the Dreamyard. "Perfect." Fennel said with a smirk on her face. The girls headed north to the Dreamyard. Several people gasped in fear when they saw the girls heading north. "Eh, call the police if you want, you pussies. We're not afraid of them." Fennel said. She and Bianca didn't want to bother the citizens.

In the Dreamyard, they saw Amanita and Shauntal on the ground. It looked like they were going to make out. "Did you miss us, guys?" Bianca said, distracting the nerds. The nerds jumped in fear when they saw Bianca and Fennel smirking at them. "What's wrong, guys? Aren't you afraid of us?" Fennel taunted the soon to be victims. "...DIE, YOU PSYCHOTIC FUCKS!" Shauntal yelled as she threw her sharp pen like a boomerang at Fennel's arm. Fennel felt a small pinch coming from her right arm.

"Fuck, I threw it at the wrong place!" Shauntal yelled with disappointment. Then, she broke down and started crying. Amanita was holding her girlfriend. "If we don't make it, we'll be in a better place." Amanita said. "I just... hope there's food in heaven..." Shauntal said while she was still crying. "...And a private area for us to make love." Amanita added. "Oh, for the love of christ, Shauntal. I knew you were going to mention food when you're going to become our next victim along with Amanita." Fennel said. "You should've lost a lot of weight when you had the chance, you fat fuck." Bianca said with an insult. "Now there's going to be blood everywhere."

Once the killers were doing talking, they charged at Amanita and Shauntal. The victims tried to fight back but Bianca and Fennel jabbed them everywhere in a quick manner. Bianca took the final blow when she stabbed Shauntal's corner neck. The nerds died. Blood was everywhere on the ground. "We gotta wash ourselves if we see a pond of water." Fennel said. "I agree."

Just as they were about to leave, they saw a lone cop entering inside the Dreamyard. Fennel quickly reacted by throwing her knife at the officer, killing him instantly after aiming her knife on the head. "Why the freaking hell would they bring one cop here?" Fennel asked as she went near the dead cop and pulled her knife off his head. "They're probably saving cops to ambush us the easy way, I assume." Bianca replied as she grabbed the dead officer's gun. "But no matter how many cops they're trying to add on us, we'll still live."

"Yeah, we'll most likely will, Bianca. Remember what happened several days ago when we tried to escape?" "Yeah, I remembered it. It kinda reminded me of a video game we played before." "That game was the best game I've ever played in my life. Our escape attempt was definitely harder than the game, though." "It would've been way harder if those obvious rookies we saw outside knew how to shoot." "You're probably right about that one, Bianca."

End of Chapter 3 


	4. Cress, Chili, and Cilan

Chapter 4

The girls got out of the Dreamyard. Then, they saw several officers coming towards their direction. The girls quickly reacted by hiding near the bushes. Then, they got out after the cops went past them. "Dumbasses. They knew they saw us." Fennel stated. "They probably had less vision than us, Fennel. Let's keep going." the girls headed west to continue. They hear more gasps from the same people they saw and other ones they didn't saw.

"Keep 'em coming, retards." Bianca said with an insult. Finally, they saw a pond of water. The girls took a dive. Then, they got out after staying inside for several seconds. "NOW!" someone yelled as it distracted the girls. Shots were fired at the girls but each missed. It was the same cops that the girls saw a minute ago. Bianca fired her shots back at the cops. She killed them without missing a shot.

As she saw the witnesses standing near the dead cops with her, Bianca shot one of them in the leg. The victim screamed in pain. "YOU GOT FIVE SECONDS TO GET OUT OF OUR SIGHTS OR DIE!" Bianca warned. The witnesses ran as fast as they could, including the one that got shot. He was known for being an impressive trackrunner anyway. "Damn, they can run fast." Fennel said. "I'll say. Let's find more trainers to kill." Bianca said as she and Fennel headed north. Then, Fennel stopped. "Wait a minute." Fennel went near the dead officers' bodies and retrieved three handguns. She gave Bianca one of them.

As a bit of time passes by, the girls kept walking. Near the entrance of Nacrene City, they saw Cress, Chili, and Cilan talking to each other. "Hey, assholes. What are you guys talking about?" Bianca asked as she distracted the three. They jumped when they saw Fennel and Bianca. "Did you miss us?" Fennel asked as she and Bianca was coming closer to the trio. "N... no..." Cress stuttered in fear. "C... can you g... guys s... spare u... us...? W...we promise n... not to t... tell..." Chili said as he was stuttering in fear too.

"Man, you guys are a bunch of pussies." Bianca asked, before looking at Cilan. He was a bit scared, but not as scared as Cress and Chili were. "So, you got more balls than them, huh? I'm slightly impressed. As a reward, you must shoot either me and Fennel. We know you have a gun in your pocket." Bianca said. She remembered the time that Cilan told her and Fennel that he always have a gun in his pocket.

Cilan pulled his gun out of pocket and then fired at Bianca. It missed. "Wow, you fucking suck, man." Bianca said as she and Fennel aimed at Cilan and fired towards him. "No, wait..." it was too late for Cilan to stop the killer as he got shot several times. He then died. Cress and Chili were shocked to see their brother died. "It's time to join your brother. Stand next to each other." Fennel said with force.

Cress and Chili stood next to each other. Then, Fennel fired a shot on Chili's head, hitting both brothers at the same time. They died too. "Well, that's that. Let's go to the Nacrene Museum and kill Lenora and Hawes." Bianca said as she and Fennel head west to Nacrene City.

End of Chapter 4 


	5. Lenora and Hawes

Chapter 5

The girls were heading up to the Nacrene Museum. As soon as they reached the entrance, a group of people just witnessed Bianca and Fennel reaching their way to the museum. Luckily, they didn't get caught by the psychos. When Fennel and Bianca got in, everybody looked shocked, including Lenora and Hawes. The girls fired their weapons at the innocent civilians, including the ones sitting behind the counter. Lenora and Hawes ran to the back.

After massacring the civilians, Fennel and Bianca went to the back, trying to catch pursuit of the couple. The killers reached their way to a door. Fennel tried to opened it but it was locked. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR YOU CUNTS!" Fennel yelled. "Why don't you open it yourself, bitch?!" Lenora yelled back. "What she said." Hayes said. "Are you trying to outsmart us, Lenora? If so, then nice try." Bianca said. "You're trying to kill us if we break inside after shooting the door handle." "Goddamnit..." Lenora cursed softly. "Ok, then. Hayes, open the door."

"WHAT?!" Hawes yelled at his wife. "Are you trying to get me killed?" "Trust me on this one, baby. Just..." after saying the word just, Lenora starts whispering. "...lean on the wall after you open it." "Oh, ok." Hawes said as he went near the door while Lenora was holding her silencer. Hawes opened it. Once he did, he quickly lean on a wall where the girls can't see him.

Lenora starts shooting while Fennel fired back. Fennel didn't get hit but Lenora did. Bianca fired her shot at Hawes without seeing him, killing the innocent man. Lenora died too after Fennel shot her on the head. Fennel looked at Hawes's dead body before turning around to see Bianca near her. "How did Hawes die? I didn't fire a single shot at him?" "Before the shootout, I heard Lenora whispered to Hawes, telling him to lean on a wall where we can't see him."

"It's pretty stupid to lean on a wall where we can't see him. I mean, look at this small room. How can he escape here? There are no windows in this room, plus there's a vent where you can see it along with the bed in the middle of the room." "Yeah, I agree. It wouldn't make sense for him to lean on a wall while one of us or both manhandled Lenora." "If they both had guns, it would've been a great shootout. Let's get out of here."

Fennel went over to Lenora's dead body and grabbed the silencer out of her hand. Then, the girls walked out of the room. As soon as they went outside, they stopped their tracks. The two were surrounded by a lot of police officers and SWAT members. They were pointing their guns at the psychotic killers. Also, there was several helicopters flying around.

"You've got to be shitting me..." Fennel, along with Bianca, was heavily surprised to see this. Sure, they wanted better victims to kill but there was too many to handle. With no choice to fight, the girls ran to the back as fast as possible. Shots were fired at them but each missed. The authorites followed the psychotic killers. At the back of the museum, the girls opened the door and then closed it after they got in the room. They locked the door afterwards.

The girls aimed their gun at the vent door, before shooting it. After successfully shooting it down, Bianca rushes over to the vent and climbed inside. Suddenly, shots were fired at the door. "Hurry, Bianca!" Fennel yelled. "I'm trying, Fennel." Bianca said as she was struggling a bit to get in. Finally, she did. Fennel climbed up the vent and went inside. Since Fennel was fatter than Bianca, Bianca pulled her. As the authorites finally bust the whole door open, Fennel had her full body inside the vent except for her right leg and foot. That too, went in barely, after the authorites attempted to shoot the leg but failed.

"Wait a minute, Bianca." Fennel said as she turned back around. A grenade was thrown inside the vent. Fennel grabbed it and then threw it back out. The grenade then exploded, killing the authorites inside the room. "Damn." Bianca said as she barely saw what Fennel did. The girls continue their path to get out of the meseum.

A few minutes later...

The girls got out of the back of the museum. They were safely inside the bushes while the helicopters were swarming around with their searchlights. This eventually lead the girls to Pinwheel Forest. They got out of the bushes. Heading their way towards north, they saw Looker coming towards them. He was planning to meet with his friends earlier to terminate Fennel and Bianca but he was busy emailing his wife and kids in Sinnoh. Looker stopped his tracks when he regconized Bianca and Fennel. Looker pulled his gun out of his pocket while he was shaking.

The girls didn't attack Looker. Instead, they were just standing there. As Looker pulled the trigger from his weapon, he, along with Fennel and Bianca, didn't hear any gunshots. "Don't freaking tell me I picked the wrong gun out of the police station?!" Looker said with frustration. "Wow, who would do that? Oh, that's right, you." Fennel said as she was coming closer to Looker. Looker tried to run away but Fennel was quick enough to catch him.

Bianca went up to Fennel and Looker. Fennel pulled the silencer out of her pocket. "You see this, Looker?" Fennel said as she pointed the silencer at Looker's face. Looker was striving with fear. "Look what it can do." Fennel then pointed the silencer at Looker's left leg. She shot Looker's leg. Looker screamed loudly but Bianca covered it with her mouth. "Damn, that's loud enough to distract anyone, Looker. And speaking of loud, does this make you scream loud, Looker?" Bianca pulled the knife out of her pocket. Then, she jabbed Looker's stomach with it deeply.

Looker's screams were muffled along with tears streaming out of his eyes. "Aww... the little pussy is crying, huh?" Fennel taunted Looker. She then looked at Bianca. "I think Looker want to get this over with." "Let's help him, then." Fennel moved her silencer towards Looker's unharmed leg, before shooting it. Looker made another muffled scream. Bianca jabbed Looker's throat deeply, giving Looker the loudest muffled scream. She then sliced it slowly like she was torturing the victim.

"Oh, fuck. I think he suffered enough. Let's kill him already." Bianca said. Fennel aimed her silencer at Looker's stomach and shoots it there. Bianca gave a jab on Looker's forehead, killing him. "Hmm... we should torture our future victims like this too." Fennel suggested. "I agree, Fennel. It kinda reminded me when we interrogated someone back in the insane asylum." "Oh, it was the best day we ever had. We scared the shit out of our victim and then we killed him by slicing him everywhere."

"And after we did it, we had to stay in the hole for two months. It was worth it anyway." "Yeah, it was. At least we didn't hear that crazy guy who usually screams everyday." "Oh, yeah, I remember that guy. I wonder what happen to him anyway?" "Well, there were rumors that a group of psychos killed him, just to shut him up. If it's true, then I don't blame them for killing him." "I was planning to kill the fucker myself, but we had to stay in the hole after we killed the one we interrogated." "And I would've helped you kill him. He was all buff and he was like seven feet tall." "Yeah, I think I would've add an assistance like you. But anyway, let's get out of here before the cops come here." Once their conversation was done, the girls headed north to exit Pinwheel Forest.

End of Chapter 5 


	6. Burgh, Marlon, Clay, Drayden, and Brycen

Chapter 6

The girls made it to Castelia City. Their presence, however, made a lot of people run away. "Such cowards." Bianca said. "Let's go to the Gym." the girls continue to head north. They eventually made it to the Gym after a few minutes of walking. As they made it to the entrance, Bianca kicked on the door and then stopped. The two waited for someone to respond until finally, it did.

Burgh gasped after he saw Fennel and Bianca. Bianca quickly reacted by pointed her weapon at the Bug-type Gym Leader. "Don't even think about it." Bianca said as she and Fennel went inside. Inside, they see other trainers that gasped. It was Marlon, Clay, Brycen, and Drayden. "So, what kind of party are you guys having?" Fennel asked. "A... h... honey... party..." Marlon replied with fear.

"A honey party, huh? Whose freaking idea was this?" Fennel asked. Then, she looked at Burgh. "Oh, wait. It was probably your idea. Seriously, why do you love honey so much? Had you been your main obsession since you were a kid?" "Yes..." Burgh replied. "Would you like... some honey?" "Fuck no! I hate that shit!" Fennel yelled. "I see..." Burgh put his hand inside the big bowl of honey before scooping some of it out. "Well... you should try some!" Burgh threw his scoop of honey at Fennel's right eye. Some of it reached through the side of her glasses.

"YOU FUCKER!" Fennel screamed. Instead of focusing on her new victims, she rubbed her eye, trying to rub the honey off her eye. Burgh and the gang tried to run through the front door but Bianca blocked them from escaping. "And just where do you think you guys are going? Sit down." "Make us, then. There's only two of you there's five of us. Go ahead and kill on of us while the rest escape and go to the police." Burgh said as he wasn't showing any fear, albeit a bit of it. His friends, however, was still afraid since they learn much about Bianca and Fennel's psychotic behavior.

"So, you wanna act tough, huh? Ok, then. Embrace this!" Bianca pulled the trigger, shooting Burgh on the leg. Burgh screamed in pain. "Now, sit! All of you." the innocent men sat back on the large couch, including Burgh, who was walking slowly. "Man, this stuff still hurts it's not even funny." Fennel said as she went to the back. "Ok, guys. It's time to play a little game." Bianca said with a sinister voice. "Umm... what kind of game we're playing?" Brycen asked. "You'll find out in a second, Brycen." Bianca said as she went over to Brycen and grabbed his hair. She then put inside the big bowl of honey. The other men were horrified.

"It's called "endurance". Whoever can hold their breath under one minute can escape for free." Bianca continues to make Brycen suffer. Again, the others were horrified. They couldn't do anything to save Brycen or themselves since Bianca had a lethal weapon on her other hand. Finally, Bianca pulled Brycen's head out of the bowl. Brycen couldn't respond. He died ten seconds before Bianca pulled his head.

"Hmm... so who's next?" Bianca asked as looked at the remaining victims one at a time. "Maybe I should do two at a time!" The crazy woman put her lethal weapon back inside her pocket. Then, she grabbed both Marlon and Clay's hair at the same time. "No, wai..." Clay couldn't finish his sentence as his head was shoved inside the bowl on honey along with Marlon's.

Despite seeing Bianca without a gun on her hand, Burgh and Drayden couldn't manage to escape. Bianca was looking at them anyway. Speaking of Bianca, she finally pulled her victim's heads out of the honey. The two victims didn't respond as they were already dead. Clay died fifteen seconds before Bianca pulled his head while Marlon died five seconds before his head was pulled, meaning that Marlon was awfully close.

"Ok, it's your turn, Drayden." Bianca said as she grabbed Drayden's hair. "If you see my granddaughter and granddaughter-in-law, please don't kill them. They deserve to live longer..." "Ahh... your words kinda reminds me of Cedric's, before Fennel and I killed him along with Hilda's mom. You're going down too." Bianca said as she shoved Drayden's head inside the bowl of honey.

While doing it, she looked at Burgh. "Let's see if you can last longer than your friends once I'm done with Drayden." Bianca said. She kept going at it by making Drayden suffer. Finally, she stopped. Like the other victims that died, Drayden didn't make it. He died twenty seconds before his head was pulled off.

"Man, I love this game so much." Bianca said as she looked at a dead Drayden. Then, she turned her attention to Burgh. "Now it's time to have fun with my last victim." Bianca viciously grabbed Burgh's hair before putting him inside the honey. Fennel came in on time to see Burgh suffering. She smiled at that. She then looked the deceased innocence. "Nice. Kinda reminded me of a movie we've seen before. It was deadlier since they had coke in it."

Fennel watched and watched as Bianca continued to make Burgh suffer. Finally, she releases him off the bowl of honey. Burgh was gasping for air. "Holy, shit. You made it, Burgh. I'm so impressed." Bianca said. "I guess you nearly drown in a pool of honey since you were a kid, huh?" "He probably did, which is why he's capable to survive my deadly game. But anyway, I'm letting you go, Burgh." Bianca moved her hand away from Burgh's hair. "Get the fuck out of here."

After Bianca's words, Burgh ran to the front door as fast as he can. Fennel pulled her lethal weapon out of her pocket, before shooting Burgh in the head, killing him. Bianca looked at him. "Why did you kill him?" "The fucker doesn't deserve to live, as well as everybody else. You should've killed him yourself after he survived your dangerous game. Besides, he would've kill us from behind later on if you'd let him escape." "Oh, yeah. Why haven't I thought about that?"

End of Chapter 6 


	7. Kyouhei, Hugh, Mei, Cheren, and Hilbert

Chapter 7

Bianca and Fennel got out of the Gym. As they did, a few bystanders saw them. "Police! Police!" one of the bystanders screamed, which distracted the police. They were slightly far away. Bianca pulled out her gun and shot the bystander cold-bloodied. The girls then headed south with speed. The police were shooting at the killers but each shot missed. One barely hit Bianca's left leg, however.

The girls kept going as they were continued being chased by cops, although they were barely seen by the cops since the girls were fast runners. Then, Bianca stopped. "You know what? The hell with this shit! These cops need to die!" Bianca turned around and starts shooting the cops. Fennel did too. The cops died after getting shot a few times. Bianca went up to one of the dead cops and then pointed at him. "You can't fuck with us, asshole! We're unstoppable!" Bianca was trash-talking the dead cop. "We gotta go, Bianca." Fennel said as she went back north. Bianca followed her.

A few minutes later...

The girls made it to Nimbasa City. They were heading straight to the Gym. They ignored many witnesses along the way. Once they reach foot towards the Gym door, they saw a sign. "What the hell is this?" Bianca said as she grabbed a note. "It says, "Dear citizens, I'm off to Sinnoh to spend a permanent vacation with Skyla, Volkner, and Flint. Love, Elesa". Wow, what a pussy move made by Elesa and Skyla, moving to Sinnoh to avoid us." "And the note looks all crumbled. You can tell that Elesa written this several days ago." "Yeah, I agree. Also, you can tell that a lot of citizens moved the note out of the door before attaching it back." "Elesa and Skyla are probably happy that they're hiding right now but they won't hide for long." Fennel said as she was heading west while Bianca put the note back on the door and followed Fennel.

Another few minutes later...

The girls arrived in Driftwell Drawbridge. They continued to go on until they saw Cheren, Hilbert, Mei, Kyouhei, and Hugh standing near the edge of the bridge. They were looking at the seas. "It's nice to look at the seas, huh?" Bianca asked as she distracted the group. They turned around and then jumped with fear, seeing Bianca and Fennel's appearance. "Did you miss us?" Fennel asked while coming closer to her old friends slowly. They moved back except for Cheren. He pulled a gun out of his pocket, before aiming at Fennel and Bianca.

"Don't make me shoot you!" Cheren yelled. "Trying to save your friends and yourself, huh? Shoot us, then, if you got the balls." Fennel said while looking psychotic. Cheren was shaking with fear. "Shoot the bitch, Cheren!" Kyouhei screamed. "Let me focus!" Cheren yelled. His fear grew wider. "Ugh, this is taking too long!" Mei said as she went near Cheren and snatched the gun off his hand. "DIE, BITCH!" Mei fired a few shots at Fennel's stomach. Fennel didn't feel anything. The bullets were blank.

Mei turned around, looking at Cheren with a glare. "Don't tell me you forgot to PUT BULLETS IN YOUR GUN!" "I'm sorry, Mei, but I was using blanks to scare bad guys away..." "..." Mei didn't say anything after Cheren's explanation. She turned back around and tried to struck Fennel with the butt of the gun but Fennel grabbed her arm. Fennel twisted it, causing Mei to scream in pain. Fennel then threw Mei off the bridge, sending the innocent woman to her death. "MEEEEEEIIIIIII!" Hugh screamed as he saw Mei's body landing on a large rock. He then turned his attention to Fennel. "YOU BITCH!" Hugh charged at Fennel. Fennel pulled out her knife, before stabbing Hugh's stomach a few times. She then threw him off the bridge.

"Two down, three to go." Fennel said with a smirk on her face. The remaining targets were trapped. "God, help us..." Kyouhei said as he charged at Fennel, hoping to send her to the water. That didn't work, however, as Fennel grabbed his head. She then stabbed the man's throat, killing him instantly. After that, Fennel threw him off the bridge. "Let me take care of our remaining targets, Fennel." Bianca said as she was coming closer to Cheren and Hilbert. "...I can't stand around here any longer..." Cheren said as he began using his physical moves on Bianca. Bianca was blocking them.

"You wanna fight, huh? Ok. Embrace this!" Bianca swift kicked Cheren in the balls, making him groan in pain. Then, Bianca pulled her knife out and stab him in the back a few times. After that, she gutted the defenseless man in the stomach several times. Hilbert ran away as fast as he can while Fennel was in pursuit, trying to catch him. Bianca threw Cheren's body off the bridge. Fennel was dragging Hilbert back to Bianca. She already caught him before Bianca threw Cheren's body in the water.

"Any last words, Hilbert?" Bianca said as she centered her knife on Hilbert's throat. Fennel centered her own knife on Hilbert's stomach. "You two should make out... for me..." Hilbert requested. Fennel and Bianca looked at him with disgust. "You can fantasize about it after you reach heaven, you pervert." Fennel said. The girls are in a relationship but unlike most relationships, the two rarely make out and have sex.

The girls began stabbing Hilbert randomly. It was brutal. Once finished, they threw the man's body off the bridge. ""You two should make out for me"." Bianca was mimicking Hilbert. "Who the fuck do he think we are, Elesa and Skyla? Aurea and Hilda? Caitlin and Marley? Erika and Sabrina? Clair and Lorelei? Roxanne and Winona? I can go on and on. We're not like those bitches. Seriously, we aren't. We're in a normal relationship were we do our own private activities. We don't offer douchebags like Hilbert a lesbian kiss or two. Anyone else that does the same shit should rot in hell!"

"Oh, I love it when you speak the truth while ranting at the same time, Bianca." "It's what I do, Fennel. Hell, I should change my identity, along with you, and become a spokesperson or some shit, but I think I should stick to killing people for the time being. But anyway, let's go to the Pokemon League and kill the trainers there. We should be done in Unova by then."

End of Chapter 7 


	8. Grimsley, Alder, and Marshal

Chapter 8

A few hours later...

The girls made it to the Pokemon League. Along the way, they had to kill a few cops that spotted them along with several citizens trying to kill them too. Also, they got rid of the blood from their clothes after spotting a pond of water. Other than that, the girls waltz their way to the third tower. Once inside, they went up to the upper level of the tower. Then, they frowned. Caitlin and Marley weren't there in the bed.

"Ugh... where the fuck are they?" Fennel was getting frustrated. "Did they visit their old region or something, just to avoid us?" "It wouldn't make sense for Marley and Caitlin to avoid us since Caitlin have psychic powers along with Sabrina, Will, Tate, Liza, and Lucian. They could probably stop us with their psychic moves." "Eh, no they won't. Just because you have psychic powers doesn't mean you can stop anyone. We'll see how shit goes when we confront them."

Fennel and Bianca headed out of the third tower by heading down instead of using the spinning warp. Outside, they saw Marshal, Alder, and Grimsley heading out of the fourth tower. They stopped their tracks and then gasped, seeing Fennel and Bianca's appearance. "Nice. More targets for me to kill." Bianca said as she was coming closer to the men while pulling her knife out. Without having any weapons to defend themselves, the men ran inside the fourth tower. Bianca and Fennel went after them.

With Alder being the slowest runner, Bianca and Fennel caught up to him. Bianca was stabbing the old man's back while Fennel pulled her knife out and stabbed Alder's stomach. Marshal and Grimsley were already at the spinning warp. "Burn... in... hell..." Alder said his last words before dying. After killing Alder, Bianca and Fennel went outside. There, they saw Marshal and Grimsley leaving out of the Pokemon League. Bianca threw her knife at Marshal's back, making the man collaspe on the ground. Fennel went after Grimsley. Bianca came closer to Marshal, before pulling her knife off his back.

Bianca uses her foot to make Marshal face her. "I hope... you and Fennel... die..." Marshal said while the blood was coming out of his wound. "Oh, we're not gonna die, Marshal. We're gonna live longer." Bianca said. She threw her knife at Marshal's forehead, killing him. After Marshal's death, Bianca pulled her knife off his forehead. Fennel dragged Grimsley back to the Pokemon League. She then shoved him on the ground. Bianca put her foot on Grimsley's throat.

"How are... you guys... gonna... kill... me...?" Grimsley said as he could barely talk. "Hmm... how are we gonna kill you? Let's see... We could use our guns to kill you, execution style." Bianca replied as she pulled her gun out while Fennel was doing the same. They then fired their shots at Grimsley in execution style. They shot him everywhere. Then, they stopped after shooting him long enough. Bianca sighed with happiness. "Oh, that felt so freaking great." "I strongly agree, Bianca. Let's go to the bottom of the Pokemon League and kill Iris and her girlfriend."

End of Chapter 8 


	9. Iris and Arianna

Chapter 9

After taking the elevator to the bottom of the Pokemon League, the girls moved forward to confront Iris and her special someone. Once they made it inside the room, they saw Iris and Arianna, her girlfriend, making out. "It feels great making out with each other, huh?" Bianca asked, distracting Iris and Arianna. They jumped in fear when they saw Fennel and Bianca standing far away from them.

"Scared, huh? Are you afraid of this too?" Fennel asked as she threw her knife at a wall, barely hitting Iris. Iris and Arianna jumped hard when it happened. "J... just leave... us alone... please..." Iris said as she was begging for her own life along with Arianna's. "Beg all you want but Fennel and I won't let you two live." "Let's see if you guys can dance well!" Fennel yelled as she pulled her two guns out and starts shooting on the ground. Iris and Arianna were hopping for their lives but they'll most likely die anyway.

Fennel continued torturing the poor girls. They were getting exhausted. "Please... stop... this..." Arianna said. It looked like she was going faint and so was Iris. "Ok, then. I'll stop." Fennel said as she stopped firing her shots at the girls. "But Bianca won't." "TIME TO DIE!" Bianca screamed as she quickly pulled out her guns and shot both Arianna and Iris cold-bloodied. They both died.

"Well, that was fun. Let's get out of here and go to Kanto." "Wait, Fennel. Aren't we forgetting someone?" "Hmmm... I think you're right, Bianca. Our remaining target are... Cynthia and Leaf and Janine and Roxie. Once we kill them, we should move on to Kanto." "Oh, yeah, I forgot about those four. Let's get this stuff over with before going overseas."

End of Chapter 9 


	10. Cynthia and Leaf

Chapter 10

The girls made their arrival in Undella Town after a long walk. Several citizens tried to kill them along the way, but the girls took care of them. They haven't encounter the police, however. After reach towards Cynthia's villa, the girls kicked the door wide open, making Cynthia and Leaf jump from the inside. Before Fennel and Bianca kicked the door opened, Cynthia and Leaf were making out.

Cynthia and Leaf pulled their guns out while Bianca and Fennel did the same. The non-Unovian girls had purchased them after learning that Fennel and Bianca escaped from the insane asylum. "Heh. Can't blame you guys for having guns with you." Fennel said. "Oh, I'm loving this." Bianca said with a smirk on her face. "You're not gonna smirk again once Cynthia and I kill you and Fennel." Leaf said. "It's nice to see you two bitches carry one gun at a time while Leaf and I carry two. Such lower advantage from you psychos." Cynthia said. "Numbers don't matter. Fennel and I will survive after our shootout." Bianca said.

After Bianca was done talking, she and Fennel fired their shots at Cynthia and Leaf while Cynthia and Leaf fired in return. Surprisingly, Cynthia and Leaf died despite using two guns on their hands to defend themselves. Bianca and Fennel survived, but they were wounded. "Man... I hope there's a... lot of medical kit... here..." Bianca panted as she got shot several times. "Don't... worry, Bianca... a lot of... people... have... medical kit... in their... home..." Fennel panted too. Unlike Bianca, she was shot a few times.

Many hours later...

Fennel and Bianca arrived in Virbank City. Their final targets were Roxie and Janine. The girls are heading their way to the Gym. Once so, they kicked the door, waiting for someone to open it. Finally, it did. The person that opened the door gasped and it wasn't Roxie or Janine. It was Roxie's father. "Where's Roxie and Janine?" Bianca asked as she pulled her gun out. She went inside with Fennel, before closing the door behind.

"I... can't tell you..." Roxie's father replied with fear. "Answer me!" Bianca screamed as she shot the man's right leg, making him scream. "I refuse... to tell!" Roxie's father scream back. "Then you'll suffer more if you refuse to tell!" Bianca screamed again. She shot the man's other leg multiple, making him scream loudly. "Wait, Bianca." Fennel stopped Bianca from shooting the innocent man. "Roxie and Janine could be in Kanto." "Oh, damn. I'm wasting my time torturing this fucker then." Bianca said as she shot Roxie's father in the throat, killing him. "Let's go to Kanto already so we can kill the trainers there."

The girls got out of the Gym. "FIRE!" someone yelled. It was a policeman. Besides him, there were more policemen. Shots were fired at Bianca and Fennel but each missed as the girls ran away from the authority figures. Seeing a jet ski near the docks, they were reaching towards it. Once they did, they shot a man that was about to use it. Bianca took the keys, before giving it to Fennel.

"You drive it, Fennel." Bianca said as hopped on the back of the jet ski while Fennel sat at the front. The dark-haired woman activated the jet ski by using the keys. She speeds off with it. Bianca pulled her submachine gun out and turned around, just in case the authorites or anybody else is chasing after them.

A few minutes later...

Fennel kept driving the jetski while Bianca was on a lookout. Suddenly, helicopters appeared and so were jetskis. "I knew they'd show up." Bianca said as she starts shooting at one of the helicopters. The people in the helicopters and jetskis were shooting at Fennel and Bianca. "Squirm the jetski, Fennel!" Bianca reminded. Fennel squirmed the jetski to avoid gunfire on her and Bianca.

Bianca successfully destroyed the helicopter she was shooting. Then, she starts shooting at another helicopter. "You need a little help, Bianca?" Fennel asked as she used one of her hands to control the jetski while using the other one to pull a submachine gun out. She then turned around, before firing at the people riding the jetskis. After the blowing up the helicopter she was shooting, Bianca turned her attention to the last one and began shooting it. "DIE, YOU FUCKERS!" Bianca screamed, growing more anger out of her obsession.

"STOP THE FUCKING BOAT RIGHT NOW!" Bianca yelled. Fennel stopped the boat. Bianca kept shooting at the helicopter until finally, it blew up. She then killed the rest in the jetskis. She cracked a smile after seeing a lot of blood in the water. "Lovely." Bianca said. "I can't wait to see more blood in Kanto." "Me too, Bianca." Fennel said as she start her engine to drive the jetski.

End of Chapter 10 


	11. Professor Oak, Agatha, and Bertha

Chapter 11

The girls finally made it to Kanto after a long drive. The jetski nearly ran out of gas too. The girls got off the jetski and headed straight to the lab. They know a person who lives there and it was Professor Oak. They want to kill him too. They waltz over to the door of the lab. Then, they kicked it wide open, distracting Professor Oak along with two old ladies. The two old ladies were Agatha and Bertha. They were extremely shocked to see the psychos.

"Did you guys miss us?" Bianca asked with an evil smile. She pulled her knife out, making the elderly grow more fear. "Are you guys getting scared?" Bianca asked again. "D... don't kill... us... please..." Agatha begged for her life along with Professor Oak's and Bertha's. "We haven't... done anything to... you two..." Bertha said as she was starting to sweat in fear.

Fennel looked at Bianca. "Yeah, they're definitely scared, Bianca. I know how to make someone grow more fear in them." Fennel said. "What are you... going to do with... us?" Professor Oak asked. "Oh, you guys will see in a few minutes." Fennel replied.

A few minutes later...

Professor Oak, Bertha, and Agatha were tied up on the floor while their mouths were covered. They were sweating with more fear when they saw the girls setting a timer bomb under fifteen seconds. "More scary, huh?" Bianca asked with a sinister voice. She then looked at Fennel. "Let's get out of here." Bianca said as she and Fennel went out of the lab. The girls went south and then turned around, after taking a lot of steps. The lab exploded. Bianca smiled and then looked at Fennel. "Our obsession of killing people is getting better and better." "Agreed."

After seconds of hearing something explode, the citizens of Pallet Town came out of there houses, including Leaf's mom. Seeing the citizens, Bianca pulled one of her guns out and shot them all. A few nearly escaped before Bianca shot them. "Like I said before, it's getting better and better." Bianca said. She then went over to the dead body of Leaf's mom. "She should join her daughter and daughter-in-law in heaven by now." "Yeah, and she'd be like, how did you two get up here? Our other victims in heaven should say the same thing after we kill our new, yet known victims. Let's move forward to Pewter City.

End of Chapter 11 


	12. Brock, Blaine, Blue, and Lt Surge

Chapter 12

At night, the girls arrived in Pewter City. They were planning to make it there earlier today, but they needed plenty of rest in Viridian Forest. Also, they robbed a store in Viridian City, before killing the people inside. They were hungry.

In the city, they didn't see anyone, but then, they saw a lot of cops coming from the other side of the city. They were armed. The girls quickly hide behind a building nearby. One of the cops pulled out his radio, before activating it. "We haven't found him yet. We need to dig deeper this time and kill that bastard. Do you and your team have any updates? No? Ok, then. Hurry and meet us here. You should meet Officer Burke on your way to the entrance. He's been blocking it minutes ago. Team A out." the officer was done talking to Team B's leader.

"We need to go stealth and kill all these fuckers." Bianca whispered. "Agreed. And by the way, who's the guy they're trying to kill?" "I don't know but last year, before the state of New York took us to the insane asylum, I've heard rumors that a man broke out on bail and massacred many people in Lavander Town." "I've heard about that rumor too. Could it be the same guy they're looking for?" "Probably so. We've heard one of the policemen earlier and said that they're trying to kill him, so yeah." "Poor bastards. They started a manhunt last year and today, they haven't found him yet."

After the silent conversation, the two tip-toed their way to the other corner of the building. While peaking, they saw a lone cop searching around. After seeing him turning the other way, Bianca went closer to him while pulling her knife out. She covered the cop's mouth, before stabbing him on the right side of his stomach, killing him. Bianca dragged the dead body back to large corner where the other cops can't see.

"There's a lot to go, Fennel." "I should give one a try myself. I'll be right back." Fennel said as she got out of the corner. She quickly moved back to the corner after seeing two cops coming towards her way. Fennel waited a bit. After waiting, the older girl got out of the corner again and headed closer to one of the cops that turned around. The other one was heading west.

Fennel jumped on the officer's back, before stabbing his upper body. He then died. Fennel got off him. She headed west to kill the other cop. She looked around just to make sure no cops (besides the one she's going to kill) were around. She looked at the cop again and went towards him. After getting closer, she stabbed his neck. She did it again and again. After the cop died, Fennel carried his body and headed over to the same cop she killed earlier.

She carried both dead bodies at the same time and then headed her way to the corner. Once so, she looked surprised, seeing a lot of dead cops near Bianca. It was almost the entire Team A group. "Yeah, they were all together and I used my silencer to kill them at the same time. It didn't took me long." "Hmm... aren't you forgetting someone? You know, that Officer Burke guy?" "Damn, I forgot. He's probably still blocking the entrance. Let's kill him before we enter the Gym.

Fennel and Bianca went north. As they kept going, they saw the officer standing near the entrance. He turned around when he heard a voice. Fennel and Bianca heard it too. "So glad you guys can make it." the officer said. The girls took a peak to see who the officer was talking too. The two then gasped, seeing a lot of police officers. "Must be Team B." Bianca assumed, even though she's stating the obvious.

"And how the freaking hell did they get AK-47's? Oh, wait. They're on a manhunt. The one they're looking for is probably swift and wild, like us." "Eh, he's not as swift and wild as us. But anyway, do you want to act stealth or go crazy and kill all of them at the same time?" "Hmm... you choose." "Ok, then. We should... go crazy." "Ah... I knew you're going to say that. Let's do it."

Fennel pulled both of her guns out while Bianca put the silencer inside her pocket. She wanted to use her knife only. The girls went closer to the authorites. "Kill us, please." Bianca said, distracting the authorites. "It's them from world wide news!" one of the officers screamed, remembering the girls' faces on T.V. days ago. Fennel fired both of her weapons at the officers killing a few of them. She and Bianca dodged the bullets from the officers. Acting like the crazy, psychotic killer she is, Bianca threw her knife at one of the cops, killing them. She came closer to her weapon, before pulling it out of the dead cop's forehead.

She then threw it again at one of the cops' throat, killing him too. With a quick fashion, she grabbed her knife and then sliced the incoming officer's throat, killing him. After that, Bianca starts dancing while slicing the officers and dodging the bullets at the same time. Then, she saw a lone, uninjured cop moving back. He was sweating with fear. Bianca was coming towards him slowly.

"Don't... make me... shoot you... bitch!" the officer threatened. "Shoot me now, pussy!" Bianca yelled. The officer fired his shots at Bianca but each missed. "So pathetic..." Bianca said. She rushes over to the cop and stabbed him in the stomach. She did it in a repeated fashion. Then, she heard a cough coming from one of the cops. Bianca shoved the dead cop off her before reaching over to the coughing cop. It was the same guy that was standing near the entrance.

Bianca grabbed his hair, making him look at her bloody face. "So, who's the guy you guys are trying to kill?" Bianca asked. "His name... is... Semour... Ferguson... He escaped... without bail... last... year... before murdering... the ones... in... Lavender... Town... He's still... at large..." Officer Burke replied as he could barely say his words. He then died from his injuries.

"We gonna kill this Semour fucker before he kills anyone else that we want to kill." Fennel said. "Definitely. Let's go the Gym so we can kill Brock." Bianca said as she headed west along with Fennel. After reaching to the Gym, they kicked the door wide open and went inside. "Where the fuck are ya, Brock?!" Bianca yelled. "Fennel and I are here to kill you!" the girls waited for a response or something. They didn't hear anything as a bit of time went by. "Argh! He's not here! Let's get out of here." Bianca said with more anger as she and Fennel got out of the Gym.

Five minutes later...

The girls arrived in Mt. Moon. While they continue to walk, they hear noises coming from the other floor. It sounded like Brock and a few others. Bianca and Fennel rushes over to the other floor. As they made it there, they saw Brock, Blaine, Blue, and Lt. Surge. The Gym Leaders were discussing about Semour. "Don't worry, guys. He's not gonna kill you. We will." Bianca distracted the Gym Leaders. They all turned around and gasped in horror.

Bianca threw her knife at Blue, killing the Gym Leader. Lt. Surge makes an attempt to charge and subdue Fennel but the scientist pulled her weapon out and shot Lt. Surge cold bloodied. She then shoots Blaine in the forehead, killing him too. Bianca pulled out her own gun and shot a stranded Brock in the leg, making him collapse. She then shot his other leg and then his right and left arm.

Bianca put her weapons back inside her pocket. Seeing a large rock near Brock, she went closer to it and picked it up. She raises it as high as she can, before dropping it on Brock's head, smashing his head to bits. "The B-rock is dead, Fennel." "Heh, so funny. You're good at making jokes, Bianca." "I know, right? Let's go."

End of Chapter 11 


	13. Misty and co

Chapter 13

Bianca and Fennel were on their way to Curelean City. Once there, they waltz to the Gym door. From the inside, they were hearing noises. The girls kicked the door, distracting the ones from the inside. They were shocked to see Fennel and Bianca. "Alright, party's over!" Bianca yelled as she shoots the electric radio the group was jamming. "It's time to go to heaven. So, who's first?"

"What a way to ruin our fun..." Misty said with anger. Along with Misty, May, Lucas, Barry, Brandon, Silver, Ethan, Marina, and Lyra were held captive at gunpoint. "Awww... we're terribly sorry... we didn't mean to crash your party..." Bianca taunted Misty and her friends. "Get in the water now." "Are you serio..." "I SAID GET IN THE FUCKING WATER NOW!" Bianca cut Misty's words with a scream. The innocent group had no other choice but to get inside.

After they did, Bianca came closer to them while she was still at land. "Good. Now it's time to face a dangerous test." Bianca said, before looking at Fennel. "Fennel. Show them what I'm talking about." "Ok, Bianca." Fennel said as she picked the electric radio. She then came closer to the edge of the pool. "After I drop this thing, you guys must hurry and get out of the water. Good luck." Fennel explained. She then dropping the radio inside the water while the group quickly swam to the edge.

They didn't make it, however, as they were getting electrocuted to death. "FRY, MOTHERFUCKERS, FRY!" Bianca yelled with excitement. This was her main obsession, to get someone get killed like this. Then, the group exploded at the same time, splattering blood across the Gym including Bianca and Fennel. Bianca licked the blood around her lips. "Mmm... tasty..." Bianca said as she enjoyed tasting her victim's blood. She then looked at Fennel, who had blood on her lips. "Let me take care of your lips, sweetie." Bianca said as she came closer to Fennel. The two shared a passionate kiss on the lips.

End of Chapter 13 


	14. Erika and Sabrina

Chapter 14

The girls were heading their way to Saffron City. "Here's a question, Fennel. If Erika and Sabrina watched world wide news several days ago, knowing that we escaped, why haven't Sabrina used her psychic powers to stop us?" "She's probably on drugs again. You know how Sabrina and Erika abuses their cocaine inside their system." "Damn, I forgot. Thanks for reminding me, Fennel. And yeah, they're retarded cokeheads. One time, all trainers, including us, had to go to a trainer meeting here in Kanto and Erika and Sabrina arrived late. They explained that they were lost for three long hours."

"Oh, I remembered that day, too. I had a great laugh when I saw Erika and Sabrina looking all messed up on cocaine. Let's hope that Erika and Sabrina are doing drugs again, you know, to take heavy advantage of them." The girls kept walking and walking until they arrived at the Gym. Typically for the two, they kicked the door wide open and went inside.

Inside, they saw Erika and Sabrina snorting coke inside their noses. "Wow, I'm surprised they didn't get distracted like some of our victims did." "Yeah, me too." Fennel went closer to Erika and Sabrina, who were busy doing drugs. "DID YOU GUYS HERE US KICKING THE DOOR OPEN?!" Fennel screamed at the druggies. "...Fuck off..." Erika said, without even looking at Fennel and Bianca. Sabrina didn't look at the psychos either. "Can't... you see... that... Sabrina and I... are doing cociane..." "Yeah... why don't... you just... fuck... off..." Sabrina said. She had more drugs inside her system than Erika.

Bianca sighed, before coming over to the druggies. "Ugh... for the love of christ... Take a damn look at us, you crackheads!" Bianca yelled as she grabbed both Erika and Sabrina's hairs, forcing them to look at her and Fennel. "Oh... hi, Bianca... and... Fennel..." Sabrina noticed that Fennel and Bianca was near her and Erika. "Nice... to meet... you guys... again..." Erika said as she noticed that Fennel and Bianca was near her and Sabrina too.

Bianca and Fennel looked surprised at the druggies. They thought the dopeheads would have a typical reaction like their other victims. "Did you guys watch world wide news several days ago?" Bianca asked. "What... world wide... news?" Erika couldn't remembered what happened on world wide news. "Yeah... what is... this world... wide... news... anyway?" Sabrina couldn't rememeber either. They watched it, but they were on cocaine during that time.

"Ugh... just forget about it..." Bianca said flatly as she let Erika and Sabrina. She then moved to the right side of the room and turned around, before pulling her gun out and shot Erika and Sabrina at the same time, with one bullet. They both died. "Yeah, we should have let them live. They would've eventually died of snorting a lot of coke inside their system anyway." "I don't think they would, Bianca. I mean, we've saw them snort a lot of coke three years ago and today, before you shot them, they're still here. Hell, they told us one time that they snort coke during their childhood. So yeah, I think you did the right thing."

"It's strange how they haven't died during those early times. Do you think it has something to do with Sabrina's psychic ability, keeping her and Erika alive to abuse an infinite amount of cocaine?" "Nah, I don't think so. They're tough bitches, I know that. But anyway, let's get some poison out of Saffron's market before we go to Fuschia City."

End of Chapter 14 


	15. Janine and Roxie

Chapter 15

The girls made it to Fuschia City. They had a few poison items with them to succumb the ones they were looking for the whole time. They reached the Gym and then they kicked the door opened. Janine and Roxie were shocked to see Fennel and Bianca. Before they got distracted, the Poison-type Gym Leaders were making out. Bianca and Fennel went closer but they were blocked by the invisible walls.

"What the fuck?" Bianca said. "Why the fuck can't we reach through you pussies?" she then asked. "The walls here are invisible, you psycho." Janine replied. "It means you can't get us and you never will." Roxie said. "Wow, what a pussy move coming from you cunts." Fennel said. "First, Elesa and Skyla moved to Sinnoh to avoid us, obviously, and now this? What a freaking joke you guys are, blocking us like this."

"You're mad, huh?" Roxie taunted Fennel. "Your anger won't help you get through us, that's for sure." "And there's no way that you can break this. The walls are solid and even if you try to break it, it'll damage your body badly." Janine said as she explained. "Well, let's see how solid the walls are!" Fennel yelled as she moved back. She then charged through the walls, breaking them. Janine and Roxie were extremely shocked to see Fennel near them.

"So, how are they solid again?" Fennel asked with a smirk on her face. "How did you...?" Janine asked as she was still shocked and so was Roxie. "Let's just say I've been working out during my days in the insane asylum." Fennel replied. It explained why she's slightly fatter than before and so was Bianca. Speaking of Bianca, she went closer while pulling the poison out of her pocket.

"Eat this." Bianca said as she showed the Poison to Janine and Roxie. "Otherwise..." Bianca pulled her weapon out of her pocket too. "...I'll shoot you cold-bloodied. Now put your hands together and I'll give you the Poison." "...You guys are too sick..." Roxie said. Bianca poured a lot of poison powder on the girls' hands. "Eat it." Bianca said with force. The victims slowly put the poison powder inside their mouths. Janine dropped a small tear outside her eye while Roxie dropped two.

"Let's see how you two are immune to Poison." Bianca said. The victims collasped and died from the poison. "Damn, what kind of poison did we steal? I thought it usually take awhile for the poison to succumb your health before you die." Bianca said. "Let's see what it says on the description." Fennel said as she went closer to the back of the poison can, reading the description. Bianca did too.

The girls were surprised after they read the whole thing. "Wow, what a deadly weapon this is. One pint of a swallow and you'll collapse and die. Wow." Bianca said. "It could be useful, though." Fennel said. "I know, but still, I'm surprised. And to think, you can spike someone's food or drink with a pint without adding a bit or much to waste time." Bianca said. "Let's hurry and go to Jotho. It looks like won't find this Semour guy after all." The girls got out of the Gym, leaving the dead bodies behind. Then they headed west to the docks, holding that they find a speed boat or a jetski there.

A few minutes later...

The girls made it to the docks. They didn't see a speed boat or jetski anywhere. Then, they hear noises coming from the north part of the route. The girls went north to see what was going on. Once they did, they saw a man getting shot at while being chased by cops. Also, they saw a jetski down at the docks. "Is that..." Bianca said. "It's Semour!" Fennel yelled. The girls went a bit closer to the Kantoians. "HE'S MINE!" Bianca yelled as she pulled her gun out, shooting and killing Semour.

The police turned their attention to Fennel and Bianca and shot at them, but each bullet missed as the girls were dodging them. They got on the jetskis and sped off after Fennel activated it with the keys. Bianca was shooting the cops, killing half of them as she was driven away. Bianca turned around. "Well, that was a fun, yet deadly adventure in Kanto. Let's see how things work out in Jotho." Can't wait to meet our old friends there and kill them." Fennel said as she kept driving the jet ski.

End of Chapter 15 


	16. Karen and DJ Mary

Chapter 16

The girls arrived at the docks of Goldenrod City. They got out of the boat. As they did, several bystanders saw them, before running off. The psychos quickly pulled their guns out and shot them all. Then, they move on to walk inside the radio tower. Once they made it inside, they shot the security guard standing near them along with the employees on the first floor.

After killing them, the girls move on to the second floor. Up there, they shot and killed the employees, before moving on to the next floor. Seeing a few more employees on the third floor, the girls shot and killed them. Then, they moved closer to the elevator and opened it by pressing the button. They went inside, before pressing the button to move on.

The girls made it to the secret room after a ten second ride in the elevator. Inside, they saw DJ Mary and Karen looking at them with a normal expression, which is rare whether a person sees Fennel and Bianca. "Not shocked, huh? I'm very impressed." Bianca said. "Why would Karen and I be afraid of psychopaths like you guys? We've been dealing with psychopaths over the past few years." DJ Mary said.

"Yeah, we're tough ass women for Christ sake. We'll kill anyone that gets in our way." Karen said. "Trying to act tough in front of us tough? Nice try. Bianca and I know damn well you guys didn't do shit to anyone." Fennel said. "Damn, Fennel. Did you lose a bit of memory or something? Don't you remember the time when Mary and I told you and Bianca that we dealt with psychopaths before while we were smoking weed here?" Karen said.

"Hmm..." Fennel begins to remininsce until seconds later, she remembered what DJ Mary and Karen told her and Bianca what they did before. "Oh, yeah. I totally forget. Sorry about that. But anyway, enough remininscing. It's time to die right now." "Bring it then, bitches." DJ Mary said as she was cracking her knuckles. "After Mary and I kill you too bitches, we will be notable as heroes." Karen said as she cracked her knuckles too.

After Karen was done talking, Bianca and Fennel fired their shots at their old friends while they were charging at them, despite getting shot a few times. DJ Mary tackled Bianca on the ground while Karen grabbed Fennel's arm. She then twisted, trying to make Fennel let go of the gun but she didn't. DJ Mary and Bianca were punching each other on the ground while Fennel elbowed Karen. Karen then kneeled Fennel's stomach.

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Fennel yelled as she pulled her knife out with her free hand and stabbed Karen in the stomach, making the blue-haired women let go and collapsed. Bianca pulled her knife out too and stab DJ Mary a few times, before shoving the older woman off her. "Ugh... Mary's punches felt like bricks..." Bianca said as she got up slowly. "Karen had me too before I stabbed her ass..." Fennel said. "Let's leave them for dead." "Ok, Fennel."

End of Chapter 16 


	17. Jasmine, Whitney, and Professor Elm

Chapter 17

The girls got out of the Radio Tower. They turned left and then saw Jasmine and Whitney far away. The Gym Leaders were entering the Gym. Fennel and Bianca rush their way to the Gym. Once so, they break the door open, scaring Jasmine and Whitney from behind. "Hey, what's big ide... ahh! It's you two!" Whitney screamed while Jasmine jumped with fear after turning around. "Please don't hurt us... Whitney and I were planning to leave Jotho so we can take a vacation... in Hawaii..." Jasmine said as she was shaking with fear and so was Whitney. "Maybe you two should change your plans and go to another place." Fennel said as she pulled her knife out slowly. Bianca did it too. "...And it's called heaven." Bianca finished the rest of the sentence for Fennel.

The psychos stabbed Jasmine and Whitney in rapid succession. Even if Bianca already killed Jasmine, she stabbed the victim in the head multiple times while Fennel slit Whitney's throat repeatedly, after stabbing the Gym Leader in the stomach a few times. "I think we're done here. Let's go." Bianca said as she and Fennel left the Gym. Outside, they saw Professor Elm coming towards the psychos. He screamed before running off, after seeing the psychos when he went closer.

Bianca pulled her gun out and shot the man in the head, killing him. "Nice shot, Bianca." "Thanks for the compliment, honey."

End of Chapter 17 


	18. Morty and Eusine

Chapter 18

The girls took a break by hiding inside the burned tower. They haven't encountered any common trainer yet. Minutes later, the girls got up. "Wanna walk around here?" Fennel asked. "Sure, why not?" Bianca replied. The girls went to the bottom of the tower. As they went on, they hear voices coming from the other side. The voices sounded familiar to them. The girls went closer to see who was talking.

The two then smiled, seeing Morty and Eusine talking to each other. "It looks like we finally found you guys." Fennel said as she distracted Morty and Eusine. The Jothoians jumped with fear when they saw Fennel and Bianca standing near them. "Um... hi guys... what a pleasant surprise to see you again..." Morty said with fear. Eusine went down to his knees. "Please don't kill us... I'm begging you... I don't want to die early..." Eusine was begging for his life.

"Oh, we're not here to kill you two." Bianca lied. She pulled Eusine up before touching his shoulder. He looked scared. "Y... you're... not...?" Eusine said as he was stuttering. "No. All we want to do is chat. That's all." "Oh, thank god..." Eusine was relieved and so was Morty, thinking that the girls won't kill them. "So, what do you want to talk about?" "Hmm... we can talk about... HEAVEN!" Bianca screamed the word heaven as she implanted Eusine near the spike walls, killing him. Witnessing his best friend getting killed, Morty ran off. Fennel, however, caught him, before dragging him back to Bianca.

"You guys should've ran when you had the chance, Morty." Fennel said. She threw Morty to the spike walls, killing him too. "Well, that's that. Let's get out of here so we can wipe the rest of the trainers here." "How many do we have left, Fennel? "Hmm... I'm thinking eleven or twelve." "Damn, that's plenty of trainers. We need to kill them fast so we can take care of Hoenn." "Oh, we will, Bianca. Trainers usually stay in groups in most regions anyway."

End of Chapter 18 


	19. Pryce, Bugsy, Falkner, and Chuck

Chapter 19

The psychos were heading their way to the Lake of Rage, trying to see if any common trainers are there. Before that, they haven't seen a common trainer or two. They only killed a few citizens and cops trying to kill them. Right now, the girls made foot to the area. Oddly, it's the only place in Jotho that was sprinkling. They saw Pryce, Falkner, Bugsy, Chuck, and Chuck's wife from behind. "Lovely, isn't it? Fennel and I had our date here when we last visit here." Bianca said as she distracted the group, making them turn around. They then jumped in fear.

"So, how do you guys want to die? You want to get shot or stabbed?" Fennel asked. "I got a better one, Fennel." Bianca said as she whispered in Fennel's ear. The group didn't know what Bianca was saying. "I love it, Bianca." Fennel said, before she turned her attention to the group. "Ok, guys. Here's what we're going to do with you. We're gonna feed you to the shiny Gyarados all the way over there." Fennel said as she pointed the shiny Gyarados. The Gyarados saw it and then went near the trainer.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Falkner yelled. "You're way out of your mind if you're gonna feed us to Gyarados!" "Way to state the obvious for calling me crazy, Falkner. But anyway, it looks like the Gyarados is coming towards us. It's time to die." Fennel said as she grabbed Falkner and tried to throw him inside the water, but Chuck intervened by punching Fennel. Bianca pulled out her knife and stabbed Chuck. "YOU BITCH!" Chuck's wife screamed as she tries to attack Bianca but Bianca stabbed her too, making her fall down.

After that, Fennel dragged Chuck's heavy body to the water while Bianca watched the other innocent trainers. Fennel then pushed Chuck's body inside the water. The Gyarados jumps out of the water while putting Chuck's inside his mouth at the same time. "Here's another one, Gyarados." Fennel said as she grabbed the body of Chuck's wife. She was unconscious. Fennel threw her at the Gyarados, which the Gyarados caught it and ate her alive.

"Good boy." Fennel said with a bright smile. "You two are fucking sick, you know that?" Bugsy said. "Eh, you're just mad because you're gonna die right now." Bianca said as she grabbed Bugsy's hair and dragged him to the Gyarados. "No! No!" Bugsy screamed as he struggled to escape from Bianca. Speaking of Bianca, she threw Bugsy at the Gyarados. The Gyarados barely caught Bugsy, before chewing him. Bugsy was screaming before his gruesome death.

"Here's another one." Fennel said as she was dragging a struggling Falkner. Then, she threw Falkner inside the water. Falkner tried to swim on land, but it was too late as the Gyarados ate him before he reaches to the edge. "Here's your last meal, Gyarados." Fennel said as she carried Pryce to the Gyarados. She then threw him in the water. "May the devil burn you bitches in hell!" Pryce screamed after he was being thrown inside the water. The Gyarados then ate him.

"Such a good Gyarados." Fennel said as she was rubbing the Gyarados' upper head, giving him a rare smile. Bianca went over to the Gyarados and rubbed it too. Like Fennel and Bianca, the Gyarados was a brutal murderer. It eats anyone if they step foot inside the water. It also obeys anyone if they're feeding any flesh to him, most nobatly human flesh. "See ya, Gyarados." Fennel said as she walked away while waving good-bye." "Thanks for our support, Gyarados." Bianca waved too as she was leaving the Lake of Rage too. The Gyarados looked on as Fennel and Bianca left the area.

End of Chapter 19 


	20. Lorelei and Clair

Chapter 20

In the Dragon's Den, the girls were searching for Lorelei and Clair, hoping that they'd be in here. The search kept going and going until finally, Bianca found a small button attached to a wall. She pressed it. Then, a wall slowly opened, revealing a room. Lorelei and Clair looked shocked when they saw the appearance of Bianca and Fennel.

"Damn, we should've never told you guys about this secret room two years ago." Clair said with anger. "Even if you bitches didn't, we would've find it eventually anyway." Bianca said. "I'm surprised you two hadn't played S&M on each other like always." Fennel said. "We weren't. We were staring at each other's beautiful faces until you two showed up." Lorelei said. She was angry too.

"You're just mad because you and Clair are gonna die right now." Fennel said as she pulled her gun out while Bianca did the same. "Time to meet your friends in heaven." The psychos fired their shots at Lorelei and Clair, killing them. "Well, that was simple. Let's go the Pokemon League before we head up to the icy mountains." "I'm right with you, Fennel."

End of Chapter 20 


	21. Lance, Will, Bruno, and Koga

Chapter 21

The girls were on their way to the Pokemon League along with a small muffin cake they stole. They added a pint of poison powder on it too. Once inside, they slid the cake all the way to the first room, only to distract Will, who was meditating. "Hmm... what's this?" Will said as he went closer to the cake. "Looks delicious. I should eat it since I'm hungry anyway.

After talking to himself, the Psychic-type Elite Four trainer grabbed the cake off the plate and then ate it. Fennel and Bianca went inside the room, looking at Will while Will looked surprised. "It's good, huh?" Fennel asked. "Yeah, it's good." Will said as he kept eating the cake. Finally, he was done with it. "Now that's done, I should take care of you guys immediately." "I don't think that's necessary, Will." Bianca said. "And... why is that, Bianca?" Will asked. "You'll see in a few seconds." Bianca said. She then snapped her fingers, giving Will a bit of confusion.

The Elite Four trainer collapsed and died. "Heh." Fennel chuckled as she and Bianca moved on to the next room. There, they didn't see anyone. They then move on the other room. They didn't see anyone there either. The girls kept moving on until they reached to the last room. In there, they saw a shocked Koga, Bruno, and Lance. The three were playing rock, papers, and scissors until the psychos spoiled the fun.

"Miss us?" Bianca said with an evil smile. "H... how did... Will... let... you guys... get here...?" Koga stuttered. "Hmm... let's just say we spiked a cake he ate." Fennel replied. "The poor fucker didn't know we spiked him." Bianca said. "You guys are truly sick individuals, aren't you?" Bruno said. "Yeah, we are." Bianca replied with a sudden crazy look. "We'll show you how fucking sick we are." Bianca pulled her knife out and stabbed Bruno in the stomach while Fennel stabbed Koga's forehead multiple times. Lance ran away, leaving his friends to die.

"AM I CRAZY ENOUGH FOR YA?!" Bianca screamed as she stabbed Bruno in the same area again and again. She then stabbed his throat a few times. Fennel was out of the room looking for Lance. With a surprise to Bianca, Bruno was still alive despite getting stabbed a few times in the throat. "DIE ALREADY!" Bianca screamed again as she stabbed Bruno's forehead, finally killing him. Fennel came back to the room along with Lance, who was shaking with fear. "Why are you getting scared, Lance?" Bianca asked with the same crazy look she made earlier.

"I... I..." Lance was too scared to talk. "You're not gonna reply, huh? That's ok." Bianca said as she stabbed Lance's forehead, killing him. She did it again and again, proving how crazy she was. "That's enough, Bianca. He's already dead. Let's move on." Fennel said as she and Bianca left.

End of Chapter 21 


	22. Red

Chapter 22

The girls were heading up to the icy mountains. Bianca was rushing while Fennel walked a bit faster. Once they reached the top, they saw Red from behind. Bianca went closer to the powerful trainer. She then touched him, making him turn around. "Boo." Bianca said as she made Red jumped hard and fall down, sending him to his death.

"Finally, we're done here. Let's go to Hoenn immediately." Bianca said as she walked out of the icy environment. "Wow, that was fast." Fennel said while following Bianca. "You definitely want to kill those sick fucks in Hoenn, huh?" "Yes, but we should kill them last." "Oh, ok then. I want to kill them so bad too, you know." "Yeah, I know. Everyone else want to kill them but sadly, they didn't have enough balls to do it, so we're gonna do it instead."

End of Chapter 22 


	23. Brainers

Chapter 23

The girls arrived at the island of the Battle Frontier, using the same jetski to get there. They went up ahead. They didn't see anyone while they were walking. Then, they took a peek inside a tent, where they saw Anabel, Spenser, Noland, Tucker, and Brendan playing cards. Fennel and Bianca got out of there and moved back a little. "So, how do you want do it, Bianca?" "Hmm... we can charge in there and sliced them with our knives." "Fair enough."

The girls pulled their knives out. Then, they rush their way inside, attacking the Brainers. A lot of screaming and grunting came from the same groups. It finally stopped when Fennel and Bianca came out of the tent. Blood was everything on them. "Let's find Lucy and Greta so we can kill them too." Bianca said as she and Fennel headed south.

End of Chapter 23 


	24. Lucy and Greta

Chapter 24

The girls went inside the fighting dojo. There, they saw Lucy and Greta making out. "That's enough, guys. It's time to face death." Bianca said as she distracted the Brainers. The Brainers then jumped after seeing Fennel and Bianca. Bianca went closer to them and tried to stab the two, but Greta used her karate moves on Bianca, trying to save her and Lucy's life. Lucy attacked Bianca too.

"You guys aren't gonna survive that easy!" Fennel yelled as she went over to Lucy and Greta. She stabbed them but the innocent girls didn't collapse. Instead, they kept fighting. Fennel stabbed them again. Bianca did too, This time, Lucy and Greta collapsed and died. "Stay dead, bitches." Bianca said, before turning around and leaving the dojo with Fennel.

End of Chapter 24 


	25. Professor Birch

Chapter 25

The girls landed in a small town. Their jetski ran out of gas. In the town, they saw Professor Birch coming out of his house. Fennel and Bianca went closer to the man and stabbed him brutally. Someone came out of there house and screamed, witnessing an aggravated assault. Hearing the scream, Fennel let go of Professor Birch while Bianca continued to stab him. She then pulled her gun out and shot the bystander.

After that, Fennel turned her attention to Bianca, who kept stabbing Professor Birch, despite seeing him die. Let's go, Bianca." Fennel said as she grabbed Bianca's free hand and pulled her away from the dead Professor.

End of Chapter 25 


	26. Wattson, Brawly, Juan, and Norman

Chapter 26

Fennel and Bianca were walking to Mauville City. During their way, they saw Norman, Wattson, Juan, and Brawly eating inside a restaurant. Let's say we kill them all inside." Fennel said as she pulled two submachine guns out. "Sounds like a devilish idea, sweetie." Bianca said as she pulled her own submachine guns out.

The girls went inside the restaurant and start shooting at the people inside. There were a lot of screams too, including the ones coming from the Gym Leaders. Some victims tried to leave but they were shot. Others tried to fight back with weapons on them but the girls had them. The rest tried to cover in safe spots to avoid gunfire but it was too powerful. The girls finally killed the citizens, including the Gym Leaders. "Genocide should've been my middle name." Bianca said as she and Fennel left the damaged restaurant. 


	27. Roxanne and Winona

Chapter 27

The girls saw an airplane while they were heading their way to a city. "Let me guess. Roxanne and Winona is in there, right?" Fennel asked. "Probably so." Bianca replied. They went inside the airplane. Inside there, they saw Roxanne and Winona making out at the front on the airplane. "So, what's with the airplane?" Bianca asked as she distracted the Gym Leader. They both jumped and screamed after turning around and saw Fennel and Bianca.

"Are you guys planning to take a spin or something?" Bianca asked again. "G... get lost!" Roxanne screamed with fear. "Wow, that's very tough, Roxanne, telling us to get lost." Fennel said. "She's not kidding, you psycho! Get lost or we'll beat you up really bad!" Winona screamed too. Bianca chuckled. "Bitch, please. You two aren't going to do anything. But... we'll let you two live IF you get out of here very fast." "But first, Bianca and I should get out of here. We'll tell you guys to leave out in a second." Fennel said as she and Bianca left, leaving Roxanne and Winona inside.

Once they got out, Fennel pulled her handgun out. "GO!" Fennel screamed. Roxanne and Winona tried to get out as fast as possible. Fennel fired her shots at the gas hole, making the airplane explode. Roxanne and Winona died inside it. "Nice explosion." Bianca said.

End of Chapter 27 


	28. Tate, Liza, Flannery, and Wally

Chapter 28

The psychos headed west, looking for more common trainers to kill. Then, they saw Tate, Liza, Flannery, and Wally eye to eye. Tate and Liza quickly reacted by putting their fingers at the side of their heads. Bianca and Fennel twitched violently. The usage of the twins' psychic powers was deadly. Then, Bianca and Fennel collapsed. "Damn." Flannery said. "I'll say. It's a good thing you guys are psychics." Wally said. "Otherwise, we would be dead by now."

"I hope our psychic powers were strong enough to kill them." Tate said. "I'm pretty sure it did, Tate. Remember what happened last year when we killed a guy that was trying to blow up Hoenn?" Liza said. "Oh, yeah, I remembered that. After the day that we killed him, Hoenn threw a celebration party for one day and it was bullshit." Tate replied. "Yeah, it didn't make sense for them to throw it for one day after we saved a lot of lives." Liza said. The group left the area, leaving the psychos behind.

A few hours later...

Fennel and Bianca woke up after being unconscious for a few hours. "Ugh... my head..." Bianca groaned as she touched her head. "Damn, what did those little shit do to us...?" Fennel asked. "I think they used their psychic powers on us, Fennel..." Bianca replied. "Thank god it didn't kill us... I wonder why it didn't..." "I don't know, Fennel... at least we lived, though... Man, my freaking head hurts... Let's find those fuckers..." Bianca pulled a match out of her pocket. "...and set them on fire!" "I'm not sure if we can do that, Bianca... Let's just pray that they're inside Lavaridge's Gym or Mossdeep's Gym." Fennel said as she and Bianca left the area.

Twenty minutes later...

The girls made it to door of Lavaridge's Gym. Fennel pulled her small bottle of gasoline and spread a bit of it on the walls. Bianca then lit the match and threw it at the gasoline. "Throw more gasoline in it, Fennel." Bianca said. Fennel threw the rest of her gasoline at the fire, causing it to burst. "Hmm... I wonder why they're not coming out?" Fennel said. "I'm not sure if this is true, but last year, I heard rumors that Flannery, Liza, Wally, and Tate usually invite people to relax in steams while playing relaxing music." "God, I hope it's true."

"Oh, my god, the Gym's on fire! Someone put it out! Flannery and her friends are in there!" someone yelled behind Fennel and Bianca. Bianca pulled her gun out and shot the person. She then shot more people that she saw. "If they're in there, then that means... We killed them! Oh, thank god!" Bianca said as she was relieved. She gave her girlfriend a hug. "Thank god indeed. Had it not been for them being in there, it would've been harder for them to kill." Fennel said. The girls let go of each other, before leaving the town.

End of Chapter 28 


	29. Maxie, Archie, Shelley, and Courtney

Chapter 29

On their way to the other side of the island, they saw two men arguing. It was Maxie and Archie. "Oh, no. You cunts are arguing over the same shit like last year." Bianca said, distracting the leaders. They screamed with fear after seeing Fennel and Bianca. "Can't you guys just freaking give up? I mean, Bianca and I heard what you guys did in Hoenn years ago and you guys didn't do shit. Right now, you pussies want to see who can rule Hoenn again. I bet Giovanni, Cyrus, and Ghethis are in a room together, talking about you two in a negative way."

"Says the two with blood stains." Maxie said. Fennel and Bianca looked at him like he wasn't good with insults. "I agree with Maxie. You two have no business to talk amack when you're out murdering people like cowards." Archie said as he was trying to insult the murderers. Like Maxie, Archie wasn't good with insults.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, my fucking god, really? That's all you two can come up with? Man, you guys suck so bad that you make the threesome here in Hoenn look good." Bianca said. "You two should die for making bad insults and that's what we're going to do right now." Fennel said as she and Bianca pulled their silencers out and shot Archie and Maxie cold-bloodied, killing them. "That should teach them not to use lame insults." "I strongly agree, Bianca."

The girls headed west. As they go, they saw Shelley and Courtney making out. "Hmm... maybe we should let them make out a bit longer." Bianca said as she pulled out her timer bomb and set it for five minutes. "Set it for five minutes and thirty seconds, Bianca." Fennel said." "Ok, Fennel." Bianca said as she set extra time on the timer bomb, before laying it near Shelley and Courtney. The psychos continued to head west after that.

End of Chapter 29 


	30. Sidney, Wallace, and Steven

Chapter 30

Near the Victory Road, the girls saw Sidney, Wallace, and Steven talking to each other. They didn't know what the boys were talking about. The Hoennians suddenly noticed that Bianca and Fennel was coming towards them. They looked a bit scared. "So, how do you guys want to do this? Do you want to get shot or stabbed?" Bianca asked as she pulled her gun and knife out at the same time. "Shouldn't you two kill the ones near the Pokemon League?" Sidney said with a different voice.

"We're gonna, but we need to take care of you guys first, so prepare to die." Fennel said as she pulled her knife out. "Wait, wait, wait." Steven stopped Fennel and Bianca from doing anyway. "Why are you guys doing this to us? We haven't done anything bad to you two." "We know we haven't done anything to you and your friends, Stevie. Our lust of violence just keeps growing and growing and it feels..." Bianca rubbed her knife on Steven's forehead, making him shiver. "...so good."

"And just to let you guys know, before you die, we killed everyone in Unova, Kanto, Jotho, and Hoenn, except for the threesome of course." Fennel reminded. "Such sick bitches you are, killing innocent person for no apparent reason." Wallace said. "I guess you pretend to play deaf when I told you guys that our lust of violence feels good, huh? It counts as a reason, so yeah." Bianca said as she fully turned her attention to Wallace.

The younger psycho threw her knife at Wallace's forehead, killing him while Fennel was stabbing Steven's upper body. Sidney tries to run away but Bianca blocked him from going anywhere. Fennel pulled Bianca's knife off Steven's forehead, before giving it to her. "Any last words, Sid?" Bianca said as she slightly jabbed her knife inside Sidney's stomach. Fennel did the same. "Yes... make sure you kill the sickos good..." Sidney said his last words. "Oh, we'll kill them good, alright." Bianca said as she and Fennel began stabbing Sidney multiple times. Then, they let him go. With a surprise to Fennel and Bianca, Sidney was still alive with little life left. They move on as they left Sidney to die.

End of Chapter 30 


	31. Threesome

Chapter 31

The girls made it the Pokemon League after a long walk inside victory road. "Look over there, Bianca." Fennel said as she pointed out a large ship. It was inches away from the building. "That fucking ship needs to be blown up after we kill those freaks." Bianca said as she and Fennel headed to the ship. They went inside. Once so, they began searching for the threesome. Then, they hear noises coming from the other side of the ship. The girls headed towards that direction to investigate.

The noises were getting louder as they go. At the end of the hallway, they saw a door. The noise was coming from the inside. Both girls kicked the door opened, which made Phoebe and Drake jumped hard while Glacia jumped a bit. The threesome was naked. The psychos were disgusted. "Oh, for fucks sake, you freaks are doing this shit again?!" Bianca yelled while covering her eyes. "Put some fucking clothes on! Jesus christ!" Fennel yelled too while she covered her eyes.

"You two are gonna pay for busting in like that!" Glacia yelled back as she got up along with her lovers. She then put her clothes on while her lovers did the same. "And what are you going to do, Glacia?" Bianca asked as she uncovered her eyes. Fennel did too. "You can't stop us!" "Yeah, we're unstoppable! People manage to kill us but didn't!" Fennel yelled again.

"Just because you think you're unstoppable, doesn't mean you're truly unstoppable. I know you guys heard about my past and all so you'll have to get through me before you harm my lovers. Oh, wait. You won't harm them because I can kick your asses so easy that you two will regret confronting us." Glacia said. "Trying to act tough in front of your ugly lovers, huh? How pathetic." Bianca said. "And your so-called "past" is a crock of shit, Glacia." Fennel said. "How the freaking hell did you manage to kick anyone's asses at a younger age? How? Did you assist a bigger and stronger person to kick dozens of asses? You probably did. And I bet someone with a lot of experience kicked your ass so bad that you ran home crying to your parents." Fennel ranted.

"And here's another thing." Fennel continued her rant. "It can take years and years to train with continuation, not just a one and done training, thinking you can stop anyone. It doesn't work like that. Look how Bianca and I got here after escaping from in insane asylum days ago. It was hard. We had to fight and kill everyone that got in our way. My escape attempt went all the way back when I was a little girl. I couldn't stop training for years. Even if it had me exhausted all the time, it was worth it."

"What Fennel told me before wasn't fictitious. She never lied to me and I never lied to her. I, myself, trained for years and years after being bullied at school. I couldn't stand the tormenting and taunting, so I had to start training. And you want do know what I did to the same bullies after years of training? I assaulted them so bad that I made them go disabled permanently. I was sentenced to two years in a juvenile center and it was worth it, even though the state of New York gave me thirty days instead since my past touched them anyway." Bianca ranted too.

Then, Bianca continued on. "So, yeah. Stop with the pretentious lies, Glacia. You only had muscles as twice as Phoebe's and that's about it. Hearing you brag about them last year doesn't mean you're the shit and so as a one and done training routine. It doesn't work that way." Bianca stopped right there. "Other than the disgusting shit you're doing with your freaks right now, you deserve to die for lying like that. Imagine if you try to intimidate someone by saying some bullshit you didn't do before and that person gets highly depressed. That makes you a big time fruad and you should feel bad about it." Fennel ranted again. She was done.

The rants from Bianca and Fennel shocked Glacia. "Glacia... is it true...?" Phoebe asked while touching Glacia's shoulder. "...That you're lying to them, other trainers, and us?" Drake added more words in Phoebe's sentence. They can't believe what they were hearing. "I... I..." Glacia was too scared to tell her lovers the truth. Whenever the three had their special fun, Glacia usually tell them stories about her past, but it was all a myth as they didn't know.

Then, Glacia squeezes her fist in anger, before facing the two psychos, taking her anger out on them after hearing the truth about her false past. "YOU TWO ARE GONNA DIE FOR THIS!" Glacia screamed as she pulled out her gun. She tried to shoot Fennel, the one that ranted about her the most, but Fennel pulled out her gun in a quick fashion and shot Glacia's right leg, making her collapse a bit. She then shot the middle-aged woman's other leg.

"GLACIA!" Phoebe screamed as she was holding on to Glacia. Drake did too. "Why are you two worrying about an obvious faker?" Bianca asked. "She deserved to die like this and so are you guys." "Frauds like her are the biggest scum of the earth, that's for sure. If you're afraid to tell the truth, then you're out of luck." Fennel said.

Several minutes later...

Fennel, Bianca, and the threesome was atop of the ship. The threesome was standing on a plank. Glacia could barely hang on since she was shot. "So, any last words, freaks?" Bianca asked while she and Fennel pointed their submachine guns at the threesome. "Yes... and I want to say it to my lovers..." Glacia said, before turning around to face Phoebe and Drake. "Guys, what Bianca and Fennel said... was the truth... I lied about my past..." Glacia finally admitted to truth.

"You mean, you were lying to us the whole time...?" Phoebe said. "Yes, I did... and I'm terribly sorry... for that... I know you guys aren't... going to forgive me before we die... after all the lies I told..." Glacia replied as she dropped a tear outside her eye. "It's ok, Glacia. We forgive you." Phoebe said as she and Drake smiled. "You... you mean it?" Glacia said. "Yes. Despite the lies you told us before, we still love you, regardless." Drake said. "Oh, guys..." Glaica dropped more tears outside her eyes. She then gave her lovers a hug while they hugged in return.

"Oh, brother." Bianca said as she rolled her eyes. "Eh, let's just kill them already so we can move to Sinnoh and finish there." Fennel said. The psychos fired their shots at the trio, making them fall off the plank. They died before landing on the ground. "Well, that's that. Let's get rid of this ugly ass ship." Bianca said she pulled out one of her timer bombs and sat it for thirty seconds. She put it down, before heading downstairs with Fennel. Twenty four seconds later, the girls got out of ship while walking slowly. As they were inches away from the ship, it exploded.

End of Chapter 31 


	32. Mars and Dawn

Chapter 32

The girls finally made it to Sinnoh, using a another jetski to get there. The girls got off it. As they were heading north to Sandgem Town, they saw Mars and Dawn coming towards them. They were holding each other's hands like a couple. They stopped walking after noticing the psychos were in the same area as them. The lovers turned around and ran. Bianca pulled her gun out and shot both lovers, killing them. "There's a lot to go." Bianca said as she and Fennel heading north.

End of Chapter 32 


	33. Lucian, Aaron, Wake, Bryon, and Roark

Chapter 33

On their way to Oreburgh City, the girls saw Roark, Byron, Aaron, Crasher Wake, and Lucian talking to each other. Seeing Lucian's appearance, Bianca and Fennel put their guns out and shot Lucian. Each shot missed, however. "What the fuck?" Bianca said as she kept shooting Lucian but more shots missed. Lucian turned around and smirked at Bianca and Fennel. He knew that they were coming after him and his friends after feeling a sudden pulse inside his body. It alerts him whenever dangerous comes nearby. The other Gym Leaders and Aaron looked at the psychos too.

"What the fuck is this, an MGS2 reference?!" Fennel screamed as she and Bianca kept struggling to shot Lucian. "Aim at his heart!" Bianca yelled too as she and Fennel tried to shoot Lucian's heart, but that didn't work. "Take this!" Lucian yelled as he pointed his hand towards the girls, making them collide all the way to a hard corner. "Fuck, that hurt so bad!" Bianca yelled again as she barely got up with Fennel. Lucian was coming closer to the psychos.

"Fuck, we gotta do something." Bianca said. Fennel was thinking of a way how to defeat Lucian. Then, she saw a book on the ground. "Hmm... what's this?" Fennel said as she went towards the book and grabbed it. "Wait, if books are Lucian's favorite, then that means..." Bianca said while thinking. Then, a imaginary lightbulb flashes her head. "Give me that book, Fennel." Bianca said as she took the book from Fennel and then open. Lucian was getting closer and closer.

"Hey, Lucian." Bianca said as she had her hand on the upper part of a page. She was smirking too. She then tore a bit of it, making Lucian twitch. "Stop that! I hate to see a page on a book being torn!" Lucian begged. His friends were shocked to see what was happening him. "You don't, huh? Can you handle this?!" Bianca yelled as she tore the entire page, causing the psychic to twitch violently. "AND WHAT ABOUT THIS!" Bianca yelled more as she tore the pages in rapid succession. Lucian was shaking up like a person having a seizure. Then, he exploded into bits. His friends got exploded too, had they went close to him.

Blood was everywhere. Lucian and his fellow Sinnohians had the same fate as Misty and her friends did in Kanto. Bianca laid on the floor, before rolling the blood, guts, and gore on her clothes and face. "Oh, I always wanted a pool like this. Roll with me, Fennel." Bianca said as she kept rolling. Fennel joined in.

End of Chapter 33 


	34. Maylene and Fantina

Chapter 34

The girls broke inside the Gym of Veilstone, distracting Maylene and Fantina in the backyard. "Whoever's breaking inside my Gym should come here and face me and Fantina!" Maylene screamed. She hate it when someone's breakin inside her Gym. Fennel and Bianca showed up, giving Maylene and Fantina a scare. "Oh... it's you guys... what a pleasant... surprise to... see you two... again..." Maylene can barely say her words. She was scared and so was Fantina, despite having a lot of fighting skills. "...We're fucked..." Fantina said as she stated the obvious.

"You're right, Fantina. You two are fucked!" Bianca screamed as she rushes over to the Gym Leaders and stabbed them. The innocent girls tried to fight back but Bianca was too powerful. Fennel didn't help Bianca. Instead, she smiled. Bianca was finally done as Maylene and Fantina died from their stab wounds. "You're so cute when you kill people in an intensive manner." Fennel said as she touched Bianca's shoulder after Bianca went closer to her. The two then left the backyard.

End of Chapter 34 


	35. Candice and Gardenia

Chapter 35

The girls were walking on a snowy route. They were freezing. "Why does it always have to be so cold in this part of the region? It doesn't make any freaking sense." Bianca said. "It's probably cursed or whatever. Let's get going." Fennel said as she and Bianca kept walking. Then, they stopped their tracks. They saw Gardenia and Candice making out on the ground.

"Warm, aren't ya?" Bianca said as she distracted Candice and Gardenia. They look up to see who was talking to them and then they jumped in fear. They got up as quick as possible and ran away. "Get back here!" Fennel yelled as she and Bianca pull out their knives and went after Gardenia and Candice. After catching up to them, the psychos stabbed the innocent girls. Bianca was stabbing Gardenia everywhere while Fennel stabbed Candice's throat. They let go after doing their devious job. "Holy fuck, this killing is making me feel warm!" Bianca said with excitement.

End of Chapter 35 


	36. Buck, Riley, Mira, and Cheryl

Chapter 36

The boat crashed through the docks on an island. Seconds later, Bianca and Fennel got out of the boat. "Thanks a lot for being a reckless driver, Bianca." Fennel said. "Hey, it's not my fault I can't drive for shit." Bianca said. "Oh, no wonder you keep telling me to drive jetskis." Fennel said. "Look, Fennel. Let's not try to argue more, ok? Let's just get this over with." Bianca said as she and Fennel headed north.

In the left tunnel, the girls saw Buck, Riley, Mira, and Cheryl coming out of there. Seeing the psychos, the group ran back inside the tunnel. The psychos went after them while pulling their silencers out. Seeing Buck dialing his cellphone, Bianca shot him first, killing him. Then, Fennel shot Mira and Cheryl. They died too. Together, the psychos shot Riley at the same time, killing him last. "Good. Now we can go to the Battle Frontier and kill the rest of their friends." Bianca said as she and Fennel headed south. 


	37. Palmer, Thorton, and Darach

Chapter 37

On their way to the Battle Frontier, the girls killed a few bystanders, including the ones behind the counter. As they got in, they saw Darach, Palmer, and Thorton face to face. The brainers looked at the psychos with fear. The girls quickly shot the brainers with their silencers. The two know that Caitlin and Marley is in the Battle Castle, hence the reason why they use their silencers on Marley and Caitlin's closest friends and now, the brainers.

"Ugh... this is the worst stealth mission I've ever done." Bianca groaned. "I agree, but remember, we're trying to deal with a psychic and her Goth last." Fennel said as she and Bianca headed towards the Battle Hall.

End of Chapter 37 


	38. Dahlia and Argenta

Chapter 38

Inside the Battle Hall, Bianca and Fennel took a peak at the battle area, wondering what was going on. Then, Bianca and Fennel quickly moved back after seeing a ton a people besides the kiss from Argenta and Dahlia. "Damn, it looks like we'll waste more bullets if we kill them all with our guns." Bianca said. "Do you still have a timer bomb, Bianca?" Fennel asked.

"Shit, thanks for reminding me about the timer bombs, Fennel. I literally forgot about them." Bianca said as she pulled one of her timer bomb out and set it for ten seconds. "Ten seconds? Don't you think you should set it for fifteen seconds?" Fennel asked. "Eh, we can out of here in on time. Make sure you don't trip and fall on the ground." Bianca said as she set activated the timer bomb.

The girls ran out of the building. With three seconds left, the girls made it outside. They kept running until the building exploded, killing all citizens inside, including Dahlia and Argenta. Hearing the explosion, Caitlin teleported outside the Battle Castle along with Marley. The psychos finally saw Caitlin and Marley eye to eye.

End of Chapter 38 


	39. Caitlin and Marley

Chapter 39

"I'm surprised to see you two bitches again." Caitlin said. She then looked at her friends' dead bodies. "You killed Darchie, Thorton, and Palmer... so sad..." "We killed Buck, Riley, Mira, and Cheryl too, just to let you guys know." Bianca replied. "Hate to hear what you two did to our closest friends, but... they're in a better place..." Marley said. "You won't kill us, though. Caitlin's too powerful for ya."

"Oh, please. Just because she's psychic doesn't mean she's automatically unstoppable. Before Bianca and I came here, we took care of the other psychics." Fennel said. "And how did you guys manage to kill them?" Caitlin asked. "Erika and Sabrina were on drugs again, so we killed them easily. We secretly gave Will a cake with a small pint of poison powder and it killed him. Tate and Liza nearly killed us with their powers and after that, we burned Flannery's Gym with them inside along with Wally and Flannery. And last but not least, Bianca weakened Lucian by tearing a few pages from a book, his major weakness." Fennel explained.

"Wow, just wow... But anyway, you two will have a major problem against me and Marley and no, I don't have a major weakness or anything to stop me easily. Bring it." Caitlin said as she pointed her two hands at Fennel and Bianca, making them float. "GET US DOWN, BITCH!" Bianca yelled. "You wanna stay down, bitch? Ok, then. I'll do it for ya." Caitlin said as she aggressively moved the psychos towards one of the stands, damaging their bodies.

"That's... it!" Bianca said as she was trying to get up but Caitlin's psychic powers were too powerful. "What's wrong, Bianca? Am I too powerful for you psychos?" Caitlin taunted the struggling Bianca. "Keep trying, Bianca. There's no way you can escape." Marley taunted Bianca too. Bianca suddenly collapsed. Fennel was already down. They had their eyes closed. Caitlin stopped using her powers.

"Well, that's that. I killed them. Let's see where Bianca and Fennel killed our best friends." "Such a shame that they're not here with us." Caitlin and Marley turned around and headed to the exit. Bianca opened her eyes. She faked her death only to fool Cailtin and Marley. Bianca pulled one of her timer bombs and set it for five seconds. She then slid it all the way to Caitlin and Marley.

"Bye-bye, guys." Bianca said as she distracted the girls, making them turn around with a shock on their faces. Then, the timer bomb went off, killing Marley and Caitlin. Blood was splattering near the exit. "It's a good thing I outsmarted them." Bianca said as she got up slowly. She then shook Fennel's body, trying to wake her up. After shaking her a few times, Fennel woke up. "Ugh..." Fennel groaned as she got up slowly. She looked at Bianca.

"What happened?" Fennel asked her lover. "I outsmarted Caitlin and Marley by faking my death. Then, I slid one of my timer bombs and it killed them. Take a look." Bianca replied, before pointing at the remaining clothes of Marley and Caitlin. "Oh, thank god..." "I thought we would definitely be dead when Caitlin tortured us with her psychic powers." "I didn't, though. I had to think quick when Caitlin told us she has no major weakness, so I had to play dead to fool the Psychic and the Goth."

"Why the fuck haven't I thought about that? Oh, wait. I was unconscious. At least I was. Otherwise, we wouldn't possibly still be here. Let's go to Sunyshore City to finish our mission in Sinnoh." Fennel said as she slowly walked to the exit with Bianca. "Damn... at least Caitlin didn't crush my bones all the way..." Fennel said. "Imagine if she turned my bones into a small pint of dust... If she did, it would've been for difficult for me to get that timer bomb off my pocket..." Bianca said.

End of Chapter 39 


	40. Elesa, Skyla, Volkner, and Flint

Chapter 40

The girls were heading to the Gym in Sunyshore City. Their final targets were Elesa, Skyla, Volkner, and Flint. Once reaching the Gym, the girls kicked the door open, making the group jumped. They jumped again when they saw Bianca and Fennel coming in. Elesa and Skyla's hiding days were over. "Bianca... Fennel... you found us..." Elesa said as she was getting scared and so was Skyla, Volkner, and Flint. "Y... you guys... must had.. r... read the... n... note..." Skyla was stuttering with fear.

"We did and I must say this to you two: you and Elesa are one of the biggest pussies ever. Seriously, you guys are. I mean, why leaving Unova to Sinnoh are learning that me and Fennel escaped? You would've just stay there and fought with us or something." Bianca ranted. "And now, you die." Fennel said as she pulled knife out while Bianca did the same. The group got up and tried to run for their lives but the psychos caught to them and stabbed them.

Bianca was stabbing Elesa and Skyla at the same time while Fennel stabbed Volkner and Flint. Bianca was getting extremely intense with her stabbing skills. Fennel took care of Volkner and Flint but Bianca continues to stab Elesa and Skyla, despite their early deaths. "You can stop now, Bianca. Our mission's completed." Fennel said. "I know, Fennel. I like stabbing my victims, regardless of whether they're dead or alive." Bianca said. The girls were heading out of the Gym.

End of Chapter 40


	41. Fennel's parents

Chapter 41

The girls made it back to Unova after completing their devious missions in Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. They want to end more lives in Unova. Anyway, the girls headed straight to a house and it was Fennel's old house. Her parents live there. She got out of there when she moved to college.

Fennel kicked the door wide open, scaring her parents from the inside. Then, they jumped hard, seeing their daughter and daughter-in-law coming in with blood all over them. "Fennel... honey... just put the knife down... so we... can talk... about this..." Fennel's mother said as she got off her couch and went closer to Fennel and Bianca slowly.

"TALK ABOUT WHAT?!" Fennel screamed at own mother, which frightened her. "The way that your relatives constantly tormented me in the past and you told me not to hurt them?!" Fennel screamed again. Bianca suffered the same fate when her dad told her not to fight her relatives after they tormented her and they kept doing it again and again. "Last year, the day that changed everything, I had to do the right thing and it felt good. Oh, how I remembered the part where your brother was screaming for mercy while he was bleeding out of his forehead. Oh, and I also remembered the part where your little bitch of a niece was screaming, "Help me! Help me!" after I slit her fucking stomach so deeply! That the kind of fun those fuckers needed, to get tortured and to die!"

Along with Fennel's rant, she started laughing like a crazy, psychotic maniac. Bianca was enjoying it. Fennel's father got up slowly and looked directly at Bianca. "Just let... us... go... We promise... not... to call... the cops... on you... two..." Fennel's father was stuttering with fear. "No, we're not gonna let you two go." Bianca said. Fennel finally stopped laughing. "What you guys did to your own daughter is sad and you guys deserve to die for hurting her like that. I mean, your OWN FUCKING DAUGHTER?! The one that got created from your sperm after you shot it inside your wife's pussy to give birth to her? Yeah, that's the one and two assholes just stood there, letting your own daughter get tormented."

Bianca continued on with her rant. "My parents did the same to me and I haven't forgave them since. Even if I trained myself for years and years to defend myself, they still wouldn't let me defend myself because if I did, they would've kicked me out of their house. But last year, I've had it and I killed them. I couldn't take the tormenting anymore. And do you want to know how many times I stabbed most of my relatives? Fifty. It felt good. It felt reaaalllly good! Now, we're gonna kill you two."

After Bianca's rant, the two went closer to the middle-aged couple and stabbed them. Like Bianca did with most of her victims, Fennel was stabbing her mother viciously. After Bianca killed her father-in-law, she turned her attention to Fennel, who kept stabbing her own mother. Then, Fennel stabbed her mother's forehead, before letting her go. "Let's go to your parents house and kill them." Fennel said. "Can't wait to kill them after what they did to me." Bianca said as she and Fennel got out of the house.

End of Chapter 41


	42. Bianca's parents

Chapter 42

The girls arrived in Numeva Town. They continued their way towards Bianca's house. Once there, Bianca kicked the door wide open. Her action made her parents jumped in fear when they got distracted. "Mother. Father. Did you miss us?" Bianca said as she came closer to her parents slowly. They're trapped. Bianca's father went down to his knees and put his hands together "Please, Bianca... don't do this... to us... I'm begging... you..." Bianca's father begged as he started crying.

"Crying already, dad? How pathetic." Bianca said as she was getting ready to stab her father until her mother covered the man. "Bianca, no!" Bianca's mother screamed as Bianca stabbed the woman right where she was aiming for her father's forehead. Bianca's mother collapsed after getting stabbed. "How cute. You want to sacrifice yourself for the guy who nearly ruined my life!" Bianca screamed. "But he's not going anywhere. He's gonna die after you."

Fennel came closer to her in-laws. She grabbed her mother-in-law's hair, forcing the older woman to look at her. "Time to join my parents in heaven!" Fennel screamed as she stabbed Bianca's mother, the same area where Bianca stabbed her. Bianca's mother died. Fennel shoved her mother-in-law on the ground, before looking at her father-in-law. SHe grabbed his hair, pulling him off the ground.

"Say good-bye, asshole!" Fennel screamed again as she and Bianca gutted the poor man in the stomach multiple times. Bianca's father had blood coming out of his mouth. Despite killing him early, the girls continued to stab him. Finally, they stopped. "Oh, that felt good." Bianca admitted. "I strongly agree, Bianca. Let's head outside and kill more victims." Fennel said as she and Bianca got out of the house. As they did, an entire SWAT team and police officers appeared in front of them. Half of them lay atop of rooftops. Also, none authority figures appeared as they want to kill the psychos too. They aimed their guns at the two.

"Holy shit." Bianca said with a smirk, despite seeing a lot of guns pointed at her and Fennel. It looks like the cavalry arrived late. Where the hell have you guys been?" Bianca asked as she and Fennel went on their knees and put their own hands behind them. "Yeah, you would've seen what we did to our victims. It felt extremely good." Fennel said as she gave a smirk to the armed men too. "So, are you gonna kill us or not?" Fennel asked. "No, we're not gonna kill you guys... yet." one of the officers said. "Are you sure?" Bianca asked. "Yes." the officer said. "Ok, but you better know what you're doing." Bianca said with a sing-song, toying with the officer.

End of Chapter 42


	43. The escape 2

Chapter 43

Bianca and Fennel was standing at the edge of the Marvelous Bridge with force. The authorities took most of their weapons away from them. "Really? You're making us stand here? Are you that dumb?" Bianca said. "Yeah, why did they put you in charge, anyway?" Fennel asked. "Enough with the questions, both of you. It's time to put an end to this mess you guys caused." said the same officer that talked to Bianca and Fennel earlier. "When I count to three, we're going to execute you guys. One... Two..."

Bianca and Fennel dropped themselves in the sea before the cops fired their shots. "Shit!" the officer yelled. He turned around and looked at the other officers and non-officers that glared at him. They didn't know why their commander-in-chief put him in charge.

Other than that, Bianca and Fennel flow their way to a small island. Once so, they break the handcuffs off their arms. "Damn, that cop's so fucking stupid. I mean, who put him in charge anyway?" Bianca asked. "Doesn't matter. The only part we should worry is that they'll coming after us again. We gotta wipe them out." Fennel said. "Too bad they took all our weapons. We can still manage to beat them with our hands, though." Bianca said.

End of Chapter 43


	44. Survival 1

Chapter 44

Bianca and Fennel was out searching for the cops. Then, they spotted a few cops heading west. "I got this, Fennel." Bianca said as she rushes over to the cops. She hopped on one officer's back, before grabbing his neck, choking them. The other officers turned around and tried to shoot Bianca but Bianca moved down, making the officers accidentally shoot their partner.

Bianca pulled the dead officer's gun out and shot the remaining ones, killing them. Fennel went over to Bianca and grabbed two guns from the officers that Bianca shot. "Now we're ready to do this." Fennel said. The girls went on the find other authority figures to kill. Suddenly, they saw seven SWAT members coming towards their way. The girls shot them all without getting inflicted by one of them.

Then, the girls hear a shotgun blast. It barely hit them. The girls turned around and charged at the SWAT member firing them. The guy kept firing his shots at Bianca and Fennel but each missed. He dropped his shotgun and ran away like a coward. Bianca picked up the shotgun, before blasting the guy's head, killing him. The girls saw more authority and non-authority figures coming closer.

"BRING IT!" Bianca yelled. The girls ran away from the cavalry while shooting them at the same time, killing several of them. Shots fired at the girls but each missed. One of them threw a grenade at the girls but Bianca grabbed it before it could land on the ground. Bianca threw it far at the group of SWAT members. The grenade exploded, decapitating the group. Helicopters arrived at the scene. The ones inside were shooting at the girls.

"Let me take care of the helicopters, Bianca." Fennel said as she turned her attention to the helicopters. She starts shooting at them. Bianca rushes over to the other group of SWAT members and shot them all. While at it, she dodged the bullets like a ballerina. "Holy shit, this psychotic bitch is impossible to shoot at!" one of the SWAT members said before getting shot in the forehead. Then, there were explosions, meaning that Fennel shot the helicopters down.

More arrived at the scene. "Perfect." Fennel said with a smirk. She resumed her shooting. Meanwhile, Bianca continued to murder SWAT members along with the arrival of more police officers. She uses the same technique to dodge the bullets. One officer was struggling bad as most of his shots miss Bianca despite shooting closer to the psycho. Bianca finally shot the guy in the head, killing him.

Bianca turned her attention to the other authorities and kill them too. "...She's too powerful to stop..." a timid SWAT member said. He was sweating with fear. Bianca killed him too after a shot in the forehead. "Let me take care of this, guys." a non-authority figure said as he rushes toward Bianca while carrying two knifes. "Wanna stab me, huh? Ok. Give it a try." Bianca dropped her shotgun and handgun. Then, she dodged the incoming attacks coming from the hunter.

The authorities want to shoot Bianca but the hunter told them not too. Bianca didn't get slashed or gutted by the hunter. The hunter was getting frustrated. "This fucking bitch... is like a Ninjask...!" the hunter yelled. "What's the matter? You're not skilled enough to slice me?" Bianca taunted the struggling hunter. The hunter kept going at it. Then, kneeled down and gasped.

"I can't... take this... anymore..." the hunter said. "So pathetic." Bianca said as she grabbed the hunter while the authorities pointed their weapons at her. "Shoot me and I'll snap this fucker's neck." Bianca threatened. She dead serious. There were explosion coming from the other part of the city. Fennel took down the helicopters without getting hurt. "Oh, who am I kidding?" Bianca said as she snapped the hunter's neck, killing him. Then, she quickly grabbed one of the knives, before throwing it at one of the authorities' head, killing him.

The officers tried to shoot Bianca but Bianca used the hunter's dead body as a shield. Fennel came closer to Bianca while shooting the cops. Bianca shoved the dead body off her, grabbed the second knife, and threw it at the remaining authority figure, killing him. Bianca pulled the two knives off the authorities' heads. "So glad we can use knives again." Bianca said as she gave on the knives to Fennel. "I agree. We gotta save ammo for Christ sake." Fennel agreed.

End of Chapter 44


	45. Survival 2

Chapter 45

The girls headed north. Then, they stopped, seeing the leading cop along with the remaining authorities and non-authorities. "Give it up, guys. You're fun ends here." the officer said. "You're the one that should give up for doing your role as a leader during this manhunt. Seriously, you suck at it." Bianca said with an insult. "You would've had your own crew shoot us in Nevuma Town but no, you want to execute us elsewhere and that didn't work. Now you die." Fennel said as she pulled out her weapon and shot the officer, killing them.

After the officer's death, the girls ran to the right side of the building while the gunmen tried to shoot them. They were in a safe place but outnumbered. "Since I'm good at dodging bullets, let me bait the guys while you kill them as much as you can." Bianca said. "Ok." Fennel said. Bianca got out of the corner alone and fired her shots at the group. She moved left. Fennel took a peek, before pointed her gun at the group and fired her shots at them. Bianca hid at the other side of the building.

Then, she came out of there fast while firing her shots at the group. She got in the corner with Fennel. Bianca took a peek and saw the remaining survivors running away. "Hey, why are they running away?" Bianca asked. "Let's go after them." The girls got out of the corner and went after the cops. They were catching up to them. "I hate this job! I hate this job!" one of the fleeing SWAT members said as he couldn't catch up with his allies. Bianca pulled her knife out and stabbed the poor guy deeply in the neck.

Fennel fired her shots at several officers while Bianca was catching up with blazing speed. As Bianca went close enough to the non-authority, she decapitated his head with a hard swipe. Then, she caught up with the last survivor facing him. "Surprise!" Bianca yelled, making the cop fall. The cop wasn't safe. Bianca suddenly laughed like a maniac. She was laughing the guy's lack of honor to protect the innocent. "Oh, god..." Bianca kept laughing while Fennel stood near her. Then, she stopped. "What is with you guys today? You all act like pussies for christ sake."

After saying her words, Bianca pulled out her gun and shot the man's throat, killing him. "Well, that's that. Let's go." Bianca said. "I don't think we're done let." someone said. "This is round 2!" someone else said. "Who's there?!" Bianca yelled. "Show yourselves!" Fennel yelled too. There were footsteps coming near the girls. They turned around and looked shocked, seeing their old best friends again. They thought they killed the two.

End of Chapter 45


	46. DJ Mary and Karen 2

Chapter 46

"We... we fucking killed you bitches! How the fucking hell did you two manage to survive?!" Bianca yelled. "Hmm... let's say we had a lot of aid kit on us." DJ Mary said with a smirk. "Too bad you two didn't hurt us all the way." Karen taunted her old best friends. "Oh, we're gonna hurt you two badly... RIGHT NOW!" Fennel screamed as she and Bianca aimed their weapons at the Jothoians. The Jothoians pulled their weapons out, aiming at the Unovaians.

"Got your own lethal weapons, huh? Ok. Let's do this shit." Bianca said. The girls fired their weapons on each other. Then, it stopped. Bianca and Fennel survived with several bullet wounds while DJ Mary and Karen finally died. "I hope to... christ... that some... of... our... other victims didn't... miraculously survive..." Bianca said while she was going through her old friends' pockets. "I... hope ... there's... plenty of... aid kit... inside... their pockets..." Fennel said.

End of Chapter 46


	47. Bianca

Chapter 47

Ending A

After hours of resting their bodies, the girls got up. Then, they look at each other. "Let's go to my house and get Munna before we go on a road trip to kill more people." Fennel said. "Ok." Bianca said as the girls headed south. Then, Bianca stopped her tracks while pulling her gun out. "Wait, Fennel." Bianca said. Fennel stopped her track, before turning around. She saw Bianca pointing a weapon at her.

"We've killed enough people here, Bianca. Let's try to kill people somewhere else." Fennel said as she turned around and kept going. Bianca fired her shot near Fennel's right feet. Again, Fennel turned around. Bianca fired her shot again near Fennel's other foot. That surprised Fennel. "What in God's name are you trying to do to me, Bianca?" Fennel asked. "I'm just trying to let you know that I don't need you to help me kill more people. I can handle more situations than you." Bianca replied. "Now I'm gonna kill you."

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh?" Fennel said as she pulled out her gun. "You think you can handle more situations by yourself? Wait, let me guess, you can dodge more bullets than me, is that it? Is that why you're acting like this?" "Yes, and look at it this way: I'm way better than you, which means I'm crazier, having more stamina to handle things, and the like. You're not like me. If it wasn't for me ending situations in a quick way, we wouldn't be here." Bianca reasoned. "Now you die."

Bianca fired her shots at Fennel while Fennel fired back. Bianca was down after Fennel fired several shots at her. Fennel was barely standing on her feet. Bianca starts laughing. Then, she stopped. "Oh, god... someone finally got me... and it was you... my true love..." Bianca said. She couldn't move. Then, she coughed. "Shoot me... again... This time... do it... in the head..." Bianca requested. "I hope we... can... see... each other... in heaven... someday..." "I don't think that's... gonna happen, Bianca." Fennel said. She fired her shot at Bianca's forehead, killing her. After killing her lover, she sat down.

Hours later...

Fennel made it to her home. She went all the way to her closet door and opened it. She grabbed the pokeball out of there. Then, she released Munna. She smiled. "Miss me?" Fennel asked. Munna was happy to see Fennel again. However, he didn't see Bianca with her. "Let's get out of New York so we can have fun around Unova." Fennel said as she got out of her house with Munna.

The End


	48. Fennel

Chapter 48

Ending B

After hours of resting their bodies, the girls got up. Then, they look at each other. "Let's go to your house and get Munna before we go on a road trip to kill more people." Bianca said. "Ok." Fennel said as the girls headed south. Then, Fennel stopped her tracks while pulling her gun out. "Wait, Bianca." Fennel said. Bianca stopped her track, before turning around. She saw Fennel pointing a weapon at her.

"We've killed enough people here, Fennel. Let's try to kill people somewhere else." Bianca said as she turned around and kept going. Fennel fired her shot near Bianca's right feet. Again, Bianca turned around. Fennel fired her shot again near Bianca's other foot. That surprised Bianca "What in God's name are you trying to do to me, Fennel?" Bianca asked. "I'm just trying to let you know that I don't need you to help me kill more people. I can handle more situations than you." Fennel replied. "Now I'm gonna kill you."

"Really?" Bianca said as she pulled out her gun. "How are you gonna handle things by yourself when you're not as athletic and skill as I am?" "You know damn well we have the same level of athleticism and skillism. Stop trying to act like you're better than me. If it wasn't for me helping you in impossible situations, you wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be here either." Fennel said. "It's time to die, Bianca."

Fennel fired her shots at Bianca while Bianca fired back. Fennel was down after Bianca fired several shots at her. Bianca was barely standing on her feet. Fennel starts laughing. Then, she stopped. "Oh, god... someone finally got me... and it was you... my true love..." Fennel said. She couldn't move. Then, she coughed. "Shoot me... again... This time... do it... in the head..." Fennel requested. "I hope we... can... see... each other... in heaven... someday..." "I don't think that's... gonna happen, Fennel." Bianca said. She fired her shot at Fennel's forehead, killing her. After killing her lover, she sat down.

Hours later...

Bianca made it to Fennel's home. She went all the way to her closet door and opened it. She grabbed the pokeball out of there. Then, she released Munna. She smiled. "Miss me?" Bianca asked. Munna was happy to see Bianca again. However, he didn't see Fennel with her. "Let's get out of New York so we can have fun around Unova." Bianca said as she got out of the house with Munna.

The End


	49. Bianca and Fennel

Chapter 49

Ending C

After hours of resting their bodies, the girls got up. Then, they look at each other. "Let's go to your house and get Munna before we go on a road trip to kill more people." Bianca said. "Ok." Fennel said as the girls headed south. Then, Fennel turned around while Bianca just stood there. They aimed their guns at each other. "So, you wanna kill me like I want to kill you, huh? Ok. Let's shoot each other." Fennel said.

"Don't think you're gonna kill me because I'm still gonna be here after I kill you." Bianca said. "Heh, you wish." Fennel said. She fired her shots at Bianca while Bianca fired her shots back. Both were down after shooting each other several times. They couldn't move. "Shit... you got me... but I got you..." Bianca said. "At least... I did... Sadly... I'm down..." Fennel said. "Now we're... gonna... meet our... old friends in... heaven..." Bianca said. "Heh... can't wait..." Fennel said. Like before, they couldn't move or anything. They'd most likely die after losing a lot of blood.

The End


	50. The real ending

Chapter 50

Ending D

After hours of resting their bodies, the girls got up. Then, they look at each other. "Let's go to your house and get Munna before we go on a road trip to kill more people." Bianca said. "Ok." Fennel said as the girls headed south.

Hours later...

The girls made it to Fennel's house. They went all the way to the closet and opened it. There, they saw a pokeball on the ground. Fennel picked it up. Then, she released Munna out of there. The girls smiled. "It's so nice to see you again, Munna." Fennel said as she grabbed Munna and rubbed it. "Did you miss us, Munna?" Bianca asked as she rubbed Munna too. "Let's get out of New York so we can have fun around Unova." Fennel said as she and Bianca got out of the house with Munna.

The End 


End file.
